A Different Story To Bleach
by A Simple Masochist
Summary: Mostly a Grimmjow x My Own Character Creation Story with new powers and my own fantasy world of my characters in the Bleach World.
1. Chapter 1: Who was She?

And so they were on the brink of elimination. The Quincy God overpowered them all. Both the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo were in chaos. What were they to do at this point? Nobody knew. Everything seemed like it would come to an end. Even Kurosaki was not strong enough to save them at this point.

Back at a moment of peace in the Urahara candy shop, Yoruichi gathered the remaining few who were not in the midst of battle: Renji, Ichigo, Chad, Inoue, Rukia, Byakuya, Matsumoto, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Nanao, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Ishida.

Yoruichi: "I found something interesting and wanted to tell you all by gathering you guys here… it's a desperate call but we're in need of immense assistance"

Ichigo: "What is it? Will it help us defeat the Quincy God?!"

Yoruichi: "Calm down… this is the last resort and it took me forever to find a communicator… I don't even know if it'll be _her…_ "

Ichigo:"What? What...who are you talking about?"

Out walks from the back of the shop a tall red-haired woman with the same body type as Yoruichi, hair up in a ponytail with spiky edges.

Renji, awed asked: "Who is that?"

Yoruichi: "A Quincy, her name is Viansa, who has connections to _her_."

Ichigo: "Who is this _her_ you keep talking about? Why is a Quincy here? I don't trust her! What if she's one of them and is tricking us to think she's helping us?"

Viansa: "Shut your mouth peasant. Don't ever compare me to those fake German Quincies ever again. Even if I don't mind teaming up with your enemy to kill you off I would never join their pathetic force."

Ishida: " _German_ Quincies? What are you talking about? Is there a difference?"

Viansa: "I suppose you wouldn't know since you're a dropout from even the most pathetic group of people to ever live."

Ishida gulped and stepped back. Her glare was demonic like she could kill him before he could even blink. The thing is… she could.

Yoruichi: "ENOUGH. Stop harassing her, I had to go thru enough trouble to just to convince her to even come here let alone doing all I could to get to into a mindset of helping us find _her_. Viansa, my apologies. Please, you have to help us."

Viansa: "Fine. Come with me."

At that moment a rift opening up, not like the one that leads to the Soul Society or the one that leads to the Hueco Mundo but a rift that was so bright, brighter than the one that led to Soul Society it could be blind a human, colors distorted around the edges as if the rift could do permanent damage to the space-time dimension if let there for too long.

Renji: "What...where does this lead to…"

Yoruichi: "Just shut up and follow…"

They all followed Viansa thru the rift. Again, unlike the one that leads to the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, they arrived that their desired destination in an instant.

Rukia: "Where...where are we?"

Viansa: "The north of Russia… where she told me she was resting…"

Ichigo: "Again, WHO are we talking about? It's so cold here…"

Viansa pointed into the distance… slowly thru the fog they saw an edge of a cliff with a figure standing on the tip, looking out into the horizon of a massive ice valley. Viansa kneeled to one knee, surprising the others.

Viansa: "Forgive me, Your Highness to disturb your peace, but these Shinigamis claimed they desperately need your aid."

Mysterious Figure: "Please...don't bow"

Viansa slowly got up, but kept her head lowered.

Mysterious Figure: "Shinigamis….after all these years after banishing me, you come back for my help with your tail between your legs… how pathetic…"

She emerged slowly from the mist and was soon able to be seen clearly. A tall, even taller than Viansa, curvy woman with long black hair, bangs parted on the side with fierce violet eyes that had a look of violence. She grinned, a grin that neither made her look happy or evil, but a grin that made her seemed pleased with herself as if she was thinking of some inside joke. She was wearing a black tube-top with a leather black jacket, short sleeved, black shorts and black high knee boots in below 0 degree weather. She didn't seem concerned with the coldness at all. When Byakuya saw her, he gasped and look as if he's looking at a ghost. He lunged himself at her, making Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widen.

Mysterious Woman: "Hmmm….?"

Byakuya: "I've missed you…." he said as he hugged her…"I thought you were dead…"

She pushed him off.

Mysterious Woman: "What do you think you're doing…."

Byakuya: "What..I...Tsukia...it's me…"

Tsukia grinned that grin again: "I know very well who you are….and I'm asking...what do you think you're doing?"

Viansa got angered with his actions and in a flash she had a bow and arrow pointed at Byakuya standing there, looking appalled.

Viansa: "Yes, what DO you think you're doing….casually putting your hands on her so easily"

Byakuya: "I...I thought…"

Rukia and Ichigo had never seen Byakuya so disturbed with emotion before, they were shocked...as was Renji.

Ichigo: "Byakuya…" he said slowly…"who is that?"

Byakuya, after a minute to catch his breath, he said in short of breath: "Tsukia….Akiko-Arisu….a woman.. I was once betrothed to…" Everyone's eyes nearly widened then stared at the strange woman in front of them.

Shunsui: "It's been awhile hasn't it...Tsukia-chan…"

Tsukia grinned: "I think you two…" she looked in Shunsui and Ukitake's direction "are probably the only ones worth my attention.

Ukitake: "Well my my aren't we lucky" he said nonchalantly and smiled his kindness towards her.

Tsukia perked up, her grin turned to an actual grin and moved to hug Ukitake. Ichigo was startled.

"She passed me so quickly...I couldn't even sense her moving past behind me.." he thought...he looked around him, looks like others were thinking the same thing.

Tsukia: "Ukitake…" she said as she pulled away…

Ukitake: "Hmmm?..."

Tsukia closed her eyes and moved her palm towards Ukitake's heart. Her hand glowed yellow and Ukitake gasped. When the light disappeared Ukitake stared at her.

Ukitake: "You…."

Tsukia smiled at him: "Feel better now?"

Ukitake's face gleamed like he was given a rebirth: "I...I feel so revitalized…."

Tsukia: "It took a while...sorry...but I keep my promises dear..it'll pain me for the rest of my life if I couldn't heal some silly sickness…"

Shunsui: "That silly sickness couldn't be healed by any healer throughout the last hundred years of Soul Society… not even Unohana was able to make him feel any better...how….?"

Tsukia: "You'd be surprised Shunsui...of how much stronger I am now….compared to the last time you saw me" She had that grin again.

Shunsui also grinned: "I don't doubt that…."

Tsukia: "Enough recollection….what is it you Shinigamis come before me today?"

Ichigo: "QUINCIES...they destroyed Soul Society!"

Tsukia: "You're so loud...what is it that you want me to do…"

Ichigo: "DEFEAT THEM OF COURSE!"

Tsukia paused...and looked at him and replied: "I don't want to."

Ichigo: "What? WHY? Isn't the Soul Society you're home?! Where you grew up in?!"

Tsukia looked at him coldly: "It might have been where I grew up...but I have never considered Soul Society my home...even if at the age of 15 I was brought up luxuriously in the Kuchiki manor, I wasn't able to be myself...the Soul Society… kept me from being me… and in the end… I was thrown away like trash after saving their asses."

Ichigo: "What are you talking about?! It doesn't concern JUST the Soul Society, they're going to go on the kill every human in the world, they've already infiltrated the Hueco Mundo also and captured …."

Tsukia gave him a death glare: "Well then...you should've just started out with that instead…"

Ichigo: "What…"

Without hesitation Tsukia opened up a garganta in front of them, put a spirit pressure disc under all of them and flew them incredibly fast into the abyss. Ichigo wasn't the only one shocked by her sudden actions.

Viansa: "Tsukia-sama...why are you more concerned with Hueco Mundo than Soul Society….?"

Tsukia: "You'll see… I didn't know know those _fake_ Quincies have already gotten this far… I took too much pleasure in resting my powers, my mistake...I'll make sure they pay if they touched any one of them…"

Viansa stared at her and decided not to speak, but watch what she was going to do… When they entered the Hueco Mundo Tsukia moved the disc away from Las Noches.


	2. Chapter 2: Ruler of Hell

Ichigo: "Where are you going? The Quincy King is over there…"

Tsukia: "I know.. there's just something I need to check first…"

She flew them far away from Las Noches where none of the Quincies would have bothered to check if any Hollows resided there. Finally in the middle of the dessert was an abnormally large sand dune, big enough to look like it could have a house inside, and it did. there was a small hole on the top, smoke coming out of it.

Tsukia looked surprised: "Someone's home?"

Ichigo looked annoyed: "What's the meaning of this why are we even her? Is someone here suppose to help us?"

Tsukia ignored him and landed the disc and Ichi charged into the sand dune that had another opening on the side like a door. Tsukia closed her eyes and slowly started walking in. The rest followed.

Down the stairs Tsukia walked slowly to find Ichigo staring at whoever was inside the sand dune with surprise.

Ichigo: "Grim...Grimmjow…"

Tsukia's eyes widened and then closed, she continued again slowly down the steps, hearing the familiar voice speak.

Grimmjow: "What the fuck are you even doing here?! Do you want to die?! How do you know about this place?!"

As he was about to charge up a cero his eyes came into contact with Tsukia. He stopped, stared at her,she's the most beautiful creature he's ever seen...he's never really cared to look at women before… but she was something different.

Grimmjow: "Who….who did you bring with you…"

Before Ichigo could reply Tsukia grinned and placed herself in Grimmjow's arms before anyone could react.

Tsukia: "Why don't you kiss me and find out…" she said with a grin that resembled Grimmjow's bloodthirsty grin so closely that Grimmjow faltered for a minute before replying.

Grimmjow: "Wha...What are you saying…." Tsukia got startled but no one knew what made her jump back. She stared at the blushing Grimmjow.

Tsukia: "Grimmjow….you….it's huge…."

Ichigo: "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" his face got all red, so did the rest of the people that were there with them.

Grimmjow: "What… WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHO ARE YOU!? WHY ARE YOU HERE?! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Tsukia grinned again and placed herself once again in Grimmjow's arms. "Like I said, once you kiss me… you'll find out…"

Before Grimmjow could react Tsukia pressed her body closer to Grimmjow's and placed her hand on the back of his head, grabbing a fistful of hair, and with the other arm she lead his arm to her back, holding her closer and gave him a harsh kiss, a kiss that Juliet would've given Romeo if they both risen from the dead and saw each other again. Grimmjow's eyes widened and they started to slowly close as if he was slowly...but surely starting the remember who this woman in his arm was…

When Tsukia knew all his memories returned she pulled away to kiss him softly but Grimmjow did the opposite. He looked at her with gleaming eyes "Hey Beautiful"... He pulled back and gave her his chaotic grin and turned, pushing her against the wall while holding her waist with one hand and the other on her chin bringing her face as close to his as possible and kissed her fiercely, like a lion found his perfect meal and can't bear to eat it but to toy with it as much as he can so that it can last him forever. Their mouths opened up and started to let each other's tongue explore inside each other.

Everyone was there was shocked at the sight, Viansa, more angered than shocked and broke them off.

Viansa: "Tsu...TSUKIA-SAMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Tsukia, reluctant to pull away: "What does it look like I'm doing...I'm enjoying myself…" and she pulled back again to Grimmjow's wet lips.

Viansa: "That's….fine...but...HAVE SOME DECENCY…." she blushed and couldn't watch them any longer.

She heard Tsukia sigh and she turned back around.

Tsukia: "Fine. I'll have my fun later..." she grined her grin at Grimmjow and he gave her a sly smile. "Let's go kill some fake Quincies first then. "

Yoruichi: "You're gonna do all that in front of us and not say anything to us about it?!"

Tsukia: "What do you want me to say? I fell in love with a Hollow? Is that it? I think it's pretty obvious what just happened."

Yoruichi: "BUT a second ago he didn't even know who you were!"

Tsukia: "... The memories and powers that I gave them while I was in the Hueco Mundo were taken away by Viansa's father so you wouldn't have to deal with it when Aizen came...I knew he would put them under his command and I'm regretful I wasn't there to stop Aizen, but I wouldn't have been strong enough at the time so that's what compromised instead. So that you could fight all the Arrancars with only the power that Aizen gave them and not the ones I had taught them, and trust me, that would have been more troublesome for you the handle…"

Yoruichi: "But what about the Espadas and the Arrancars that had died in that battle between us? Don't you care about them?

Tsukia grinned: "Of course I do, and you're going to see what I'm going to do but don't worry, not all the Arrancars you faced were my allies, I'm only bringing the ones that were with me back"

Ichigo: "Bring...Bring them BACK?! Are you crazy?! Do you know how much trouble it took us to fight them off?!"

Tsukia: "Do you listen? What did I just say. I'm only bringing my allies back. Meaning they'll be on my side. Besides, they'll be the least of your worries, human. If you ever make ME mad, I'll become your worst nightmare." Her eyes gleamed with violence, making Ichigo gulp. She walked out of the sand dune and the rest followed. Out on the surface Tsukia breathed in the air.

Immense spiritual pressure started to emit from her body, everyone felt it, but she was careful not to let the impact get close to them, as if she was giving them all a spiritual pressure shield.

Ishida murmured: "What reiatsu control…."

Then from the ground, the Gates of Hell appeared. The door slowly opened and out gave a boney figure who immediately bowed at the presence of Tsukia.

Tsukia: "Get me the ones I have my marks, it's time for them to come back."

Boney Figure: "Yes, my Master"

He returned back into gates and after a minute a rumbling sound came out from the gates and dark fire spread around them. When the fire started to die down, the Gates of Hell also started to sink back into the sand and from the flames, figures of shadow started to appear and when it when the smoke cleared, Ichigo's and the Shinigami's eyes widened.

Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Barragan, Starrk, Szayel Aporro, also Grimmjow's 'Group' appeared before them.

Nnoitra: "MANNNN What took you so long Hell isn't that comfortable to be in y'know even if we were treated as guests"

Ulquiorra: "Quiet your complaints and be grateful that you're back from the dead."

Starrk: "Sigh.. being back means something's happening and I really don't want to do anything…"

Tsukia grinned: "You don't have to then, I'll do it."

Starrk: "No that's not what I mean I'll do anything you ask, sorry SORRY"

Tsukia chuckled: " That's not what I meant, I WANT to do it, my powers have been resting in dormant in so long…" her eyes now gleamed with excitement "I can't wait to have some fun."

Starrk look at her and smiled: "You haven't changed a bit have you…"

Tsukia: "Hmmm… looks like I have to do it again…" then she raised her hands in the air and chains flew towards her hands… and disappeared then the holes in all the Hollow's bodies disappeared, so did the remaining parts of their Hollow body.

Ichigo: "What….what did you do…"

Tsukia: "Something I did for them when I first came here and I'll do it again, relieving their bodies of the emptiness that comes with being a Hollow, this way they'll be able to access more of their powers with ease."

Ichigo: "Are they going to fight with us?"

Tsukia: "...who do you think I am...I'm going to kill all those bastards myself"

Ichigo: "Wha...What?! Those _bastards_ were able to steal our bankais and kill Yamamoto and you think you can take it all alone?!"

All the Hollows glared at Ichigo, even Ukitake and Shunsui looked at him with a disconcerting eye; Grimmjow, especially, had a look of anger on his face.

Grimmjow: "Who do think you are Kurosaki, saying what she can and can't do!"

Ichigo: "Aren't you concerned?! What if she dies or gets badly injured going alone?!"

Grimmjow started to laugh his chaotic laughter. "She….will never lose to trash like them in fact...I'm going to kill you right now for saying those things in front of her...is that alright...Tsukia?"

Tsukia grinned: "Why would I care this human trash means nothing to me but a nuisance."

Grimmjow smiled: "Heh...good."

Right when Grimmjow was about to cut him Shunsui jumped in between to stop Grimmjow from hurting Ichigo.

Shunsui: "Stop this, there's no reason to shed blood here until those Quincies are taken care of."

Grimmjow grunted: "Hmph. Fine. I'll get him later."

"Just now I wasn't able to follow his movements, he's even faster than when I fought him in his Resurrection form….just how much power did Tsukia grant him and the rest of the Hollows…?" Ichigo thought to himself as he turned to stare at Tsukia.

Tsukia looked disheartened about the situation, as if she was bitter she couldn't see Grimmjow rip him to shreds.

Tsukia: "Whatever, let's go kick this guy's ass." She then recreated the spiritual pressure disc under their feet and traveled across the Hueco Mundo dessert. When they were close to reaching the first Quincy camp everyone except Yoruichi, Viansa, Shunsui, Ukitake, and the former Espadas started going to a fighting stance but as they passed the camp, it immediately blew up and Tsukia just kept moving the spiritual disc forward as if nothing happened, with a bored look on her face.

Ichigo: "what...WHAT HAPPENED?

Tsukia: "Are you blind? They blew up obviously."

Ichigo: "With what?!"

Tsukia: "My reiatsu. Duh."

Ichigo looked appalled, as did many others. "THAT EASILY?!" he exclaimed.

Tsukia just looked at him annoyingly and ignored him.

Ichigo: "Aren't Quincies suppose to absorb reiatsu?! How can simple reiatsu destroy them so quickly?! Can't they just absorb it?!"

The spirit pressure skidded to a stop and before Ichigo could blink Tsukia grabbed his kimono at his chest and looked at him with eyes of death.

"Shunsui might be able to stop Grimmjow from killing you but he's not going to do shit to me" Tsukia began "I'm only going to say this once, keep talking about I'll throw you down the Gates of Hell where you can suffer and rot for eternity. Don't EVER compare these Quincies to ME and if you call my reiatsu simple again I'll make sure the Demons in Hell don't even give you the slightest chance of hope for survival."

Ichigo couldn't blink. His body was frozen as Tsukia continues to stare at him. It took her minute to calmed down and she dropped him and threw him to the side and took a deep breath.

Tsukia: "I don't need any more things to give me a headache right now just stay quiet and watch. I'm trying to be the good guy here."

Ichigo nodded slowly as Tsukia started moving the spirit disc again. Grimmjow was grinning at Ichigo, happy to see Ichigo submit to Tsukia like a weak prey, the other Hollows also chuckles a bit, amused by his lack of knowledge.

When they reached another Quincy campsite Tsukia stopped again and stared at the fortress. "Wait" she said as she blew off the roof and saw Harribel chained and tortured for information. Tsukia grew with anger and lunged herself at the Quincies that had their hands on her. She opened the Gates of Hell and threw all those that were at the campsite in. She brought Halibel up to the disc and started it up again, healing her while she was was in her arms.

Halibel slowly opened her eyes: "T..Tsukia-Sama….you're...back…"

Tsukia: "Don't speak, just rest. and regain your strength."

Halibel: "Sorry….Tha...Thank You…" and she closed her eyes to fall asleep. Tsukia smiled faintly at her and let her lie peacefully on the spirit disc.

When they entered Las Noches Tsukia asked: "They Aizen create this?"

Baragan: "Yes."

Tsukia: "Why the fuck would you ever need a fake sky within the Hueco Mundo this is retarded."

Baragan: "That's what I'm saying!"

Tsukia grinned at him and at that moment the entire ceiling of Las Noches collapsed, Tsukia placed a shield around the disc and those in it so the rumble wouldn't touch them.

They reached the main courtroom, where the Quincy King and his strongest followers resided in.

Quincy King: "Who are you and what do you think you're doing."

Tsukia: "That's my line. What is a disgraced German Quincy like you doing in the Hueco Mundo."

Quincy King chuckled: "Brave words from a woman, are you really suited to say these kinds of things to me?"

Tsukia chuckled back: "I think that's my line too."

The Quincy King's followers were immediately decapitated. The Quincy King gasped and stared at Tsukia.

Quincy King: "Who...WHO ARE YOU?!" he demanded.

Tsukia smiled: "That doesn't matter."

Before the Quincy King could react Tsukia appeared behind him. He turned only to see Tsukia for a split second before he closed his eyes for eternity. Tsukia scoffed and the Gates of Hell opened up again and she threw him in and they returned back into the ground.

Tsukia: "There are you happy, SOUL SOCIETY IS SAVED! YAY!" she said in the most sarcastic annoyed voice at the Shinigamis.

Ichigo: "You…..how strong are you."

Tsukia: "That doesn't matter to you _human_ , in fact after today I really hope I don't have to see you again, because seeing how you are now, you will be of no use in the battle against Chronos."

"Battle against Chronos? What is she talking about?" Ichigo thought.

Shunsui: "Tsukia. Thank You."

Tsukia: "Whatever. It was no big deal. Besides, if this faggot destroyed Hueco Mundo, I would never forgive myself."

Shunsui chuckled: "You...you've really fallen in love with that Espadahuh?"

Tsukia smiled "Yes. Yes I did"

Viansa: "This...THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE. There's so many more men suited for you! Men of nobility, MEN OF HONOR, NOT SOME LOW-LIFE…."

Tsukia grabbed her by the neck, choking her.

Viansa: "Tsuki...Tsukia-Sama…"

Tsukia: "Don't you go pissing me off too, you of all people should know very well what will happen if you do. I choose who I want to be with and not some retarded arranged marriage become of noble family lines. I've had enough of that bullshit in Soul Society." She glared at Byakuya as she said this, still not letting go of Viansa's throat. Suddenly, another rift like the one Viansa opened up appeared behind Tsukia and out came a hand and pulled Tsukia off Viansa's throat.

A voice said: "Calm down Tsukia…." and a tall muscular man emerged out of the light. Hair black as Tsukia's but with a softer look, medium lengthed and spiked on the ends. His eyes were like emeralds and shinned making his face seem bright as an angel's. It was obvious that his personality was that of opposite to Tsukia's.

Tsukia: "Brother."

Tsukia's brother: "Yo. It's been a long time hasn't it" he smiled at her, "Are you doing well? You seem to have gotten immensely stronger now too." he chucked "Even I probably can't put up a fight fun enough for you anymore."

Tsukia: "Tch...such nonsense."

Tsukia's brother: "Common...don't be cold towards me too….I LOOVEEE YOUUU" He hugged her tightly and Tsukia looked extremely annoyed as she pushed him off. He laughed.

Viansa: "Justin…."

Justin: "Hi! What's up? What are you guys doing here anyway and what did you say to piss her off even at _you_?"

Tsukia glared at her. Viansa: "Nothing. Nevermind about it."

Justin: "OoooOOoo and are these people all her Shinigami friends?! HI EVERYONE I'M JUSTIN HOW ARE YOU TODAY?"

He went around greeting and shaking everyone's hands, shocking them with the personality twist between the two siblings.

Justin: "Tsukia common they came all the way from Soul Society to greet you and away from your icy castle at least say hi to them!"

Tsukia looked mad and reluctantly said: "Hi." with her face turned away.

Justin: "See that wasn't so bad now was it but why are we in Hueco Mundo anyway?"

Tsukia: "To kill the stupid German Quincies."

Justin: "What? They were still alive? I thought the Shinigamis got all of them a long time ago."

Tsukia: "Yeah. That's what they thought so too but Yamamoto fucked up and left one of them alive and this whole shitstorm happened. Sucks for him. He died anyway."

Justin: "WHAATT YAMAMOTO DIED?! Oh my god! Then who's going to take over his responsibilities?! Oh oh OH! Could it be you Tsukia! You'd be so perfect!"

Tsukia slapped him: "Are you fucking kidding me I'd rather go to Hell myself than to do THAT."

Ichigo: "You...You are a Shinigami aren't you? Why do you hate the Soul Society so much?"

Tsukia glared at him: "You're still trying to speak to me?"

Justin: "Hey hey c'mon now don't get mad he's just curious anyone would be. She's not just a Shinigami, human, actually what's your name?"

Ichigo: "Kurosaki Ichigo. What do you mean she's not JUST a Shinigami? Does this mean you're not JUST a Shinigami as well?"

Justin smiled: "That's right! We're both Shinigami AND a Quincy! Just like you Ichigo" Tsukia gave Ichigo a glare.

Ichigo's eyes widened: "Shinigami...and a Quincy….but why...why does she hate the Soul Society so much?"

Tsukia almost shouted: "Because you imbecile, I saved Soul Society at the age of 18 from an attack from 10 Vasto Lordes and having to kill them all...and what do I get in return? MY LIFE being almost taken in the Precipice World and my powers almost taken all away along with banishment from Soul Society!"

Ichigo stared and stared...so did many others. "You were able to fight 10 Vasto Lordes...when you were 18…? Alone…?"

Tsukia grimaced looked away: "It's not my greatest accomplishment but yes. I did and you better be grateful to Baragan for sparing my life when I offered it to him so I can be here today so save your sorry ass."

Ichigo: "That's…."

Justin: "Now Now that's enough history lesson don't need anymore common Tsukia you can cheer up right!"

Tsukia gave him a gloomy look: "Hmph. No." She said sternly.

Justin: "Sigh…..what if I'll give you what you want…"

Tsukia: "And what might that be…."

Justin: "You've been waiting haven't you… we're in the perfect battleground too...Hueco Mundo is mostly desert so you don't have to worry much about breaking anything or putting up a shield or whatnot."

Tsukia: "What are you saying…"

Justin: "Show me…"he said slowly as reiatsu flowed out of him…"how much stronger you've gotten…"

Tsukia grinned: "Ho….are you sure… you said yourself you wouldn't put up a fight that will give me fun anymore…"

Justin: "That might be true but that's why I'm going to limit your powers this time."

Tsukia smiled: "Whatever works for you."

Justin: "You can choose first. Shinigami or Quincy which one do you want to use?"

Tsukia: "Neither."

Justin: "What?"

Tsukia: "I'm going to use neither of them. Instead…" her fists glowed with reiatsu "all I need are my fists. and you can use both Shinigami and Quincy.

Justin looked at a loss for words…"Are...are you sure?"

Tsukia: "Yes...furthermore,...I'm going to limit my reiatsu condensity to that of that of a Lieutenant's from the Soul Society. So no more reiatsu than that." she smiled a grave smile.

Justin, for the first time, looked grim: "Oi...you're not underestimating me are you...I am your brother, after all"

Tsukia gave a chaotic smile: "I'm just trying to have fun….BROTHER." and she lunged at him with incredible strength that she flew 100 meters across without having to use Shunpo or anything.

Justin: "and let me guess, you're not going to use Shunpo either."

Tsukia smiled: "I might do something else later but don't worry," she flashed her teeth, "it's just a minor thing." and she charged again at Justin.

Justin: "Bankai." Three humongous swords appeared out of the ground each emitted enormous energy and after a second it started shooting out swords in every direction. Tsukia was enthralled. She was smashing every sword that came in her way into pieces with a demonic look of happiness on her face and within a second, she blew up one of the swords just with her fists and spiritual pressure. Justin looked astonished that she could do this with her bare hands. But he got serious again.

Justin: "That's still not enough." All Tsukia did was just flash her teeth as Justin's reiatsu rose and a white line grew out of the sky and a mass amount of arrows started flying down towards her in addition to his bankai, the the 3rd sword now re-risen from the ground and shooting swords upwards at her. She was in a pinch. What was she to do now?

Tsukia smirked and flashed all over the place. But her flashes were not like Shunpo, nor was it Hirenkyaku. It was Sonido. With sonido, the swords broke wherever she used it. The arrow's reiatsu dispersed when she was around them. Eventually, Tsukia blasted thru everything and Justin's Bankai was destroyed and the light in the sky disappeared.

Justin: "That's that's impossible...when did you…."

Ulquiorra: "That was….."

All the Hollow's eye's widened.

Starrk: "Yeah...that was sonido. "

Ichigo stared and gulped as did the rest of the audience. The woman before them, now has the power of all 3 sides…

Tsukia: "O trust me, it definitely took a while but...it's well worth it." Then she looked at Justin straight in the eye. Gave him a grave look and without a gesture warning she said: "Cero."

Justin's eyes widened as the Cero came at him at incredible speed, faster than his swords has been flying or the arrows that had been shooting. Tsukia's cero came at him at full blast and turned him into ashes.

Ichigo: "what...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THAT WAS YOUR BROTHER!? AND YOU KILLED HIM."

Tsukia glared at him: "Hmph...I am an angel...as much as I am the devil…" She then glowed yellow stood before Justin's ashes… they began to glow and his body started to materialize again. After a few seconds he regained consciousness.

Justin: "You….I can't believe you did it…"

Tsukia grinned:

Justin: "I'm so proud of you OH MY GOD YOU DID ITTTT" He began to hug her tightly again and like before Tsukia pushed him off.

Tsukia: "Sooner or later I was going to be able to achieve it anyway, was just a matter of when I was confident enough to control it."

Grimmjow: "When...when did you…"

Tsukia smiled at him: "Surprised?"

Grimmjow grinned: "You could say I'm a little more turned on than surprised…"

Tsukia flashed his teeth at him and was interrupted by Ichigo's loudness before she could move closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3: Lord of Heaven

Ichigo: "HOW DID YOU DO THAT WOW I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WITH POWERS FROM EVERY SIDE!"

Tsukia looked at him annoyingly: "Why do you talk so much…."

Byakuya: "Tsukia…."

Tsukia gave Byakuya a grave look: "Yes?"

Byakuya: "What can we consider you now…? An ally? An enemy?"

Tsukia: "...neither"

Byakuya: "What do you mean?"

Tsukia: "Do you realize my power now Byakuya? I can't choose sides."

Byakuya: "..."

Tsukia: "When I killed those 10 Vasto Lordes...imagine how weak and vulnerable Hueco Mundo became after that… it's hard for a Hollow to become in that state of power… imagine if all the captains and vice-captains of Soul Society suddenly died all at once… how vulnerable would Soul Society be…?"

Byakuya: "..."

Tsukia: "Aizen baited the Vasto Lordes to come attack Soul Society at that time because he knew I had the power to stop it but I would be fatally injured in doing so… it was a win-win situation for him. Hueco Mundo would be at its weakest state and he could storm around so easily like he did and take over and he devise up a plan to have me killed because I was the only one at that time in Soul Society that could see past his Zanpakuto… I was just a fool to follow his plans…"

Byakuya: "..."

Tsukia: "My power is too great for me to take any one side, if I took a side it would become too strong and they would pretty much be left to do whatever they want...say if I was your enemy right now I could easily kill you all here and take over Soul Society for myself"

Byakuya: "..."

Tsukia: "But I can't...or rather I can't allow myself to do that… we have greater enemies to worry about…"

Ichigo: "greater enemies? stronger than even the Quincy King…"

Tsukia gave him a grave look: "Yes…"

Ichigo: "who?!"

Tsukia paused for a moment… then slowly replied: "A god named Chronos, and as his name suggests, he is the god of time… not only that he is also the Fate writer, besides my own and those around me he can write the fate of every person here every second...meaning you're already doing what he wishes you to do write now."

Ichigo: "WHAT?! Wait how come not you?"

Tsukia closed her eyes as if Ichigo was missing out such blatantly obvious details: "Because Ichigo…" she began as she slowly started to open her eyes again, "My power is equivalent to a god itself but in a physical form."

Ichigo: "physical…?"

Tsukia: "Chronos and the gods that follow him are all in spiritual form, meaning that they all use something called cosmic energy… Hollow, Shinigami, nor Quincy powers separately could touch them, meaning all the power I have even now...is useless against them."

Everyone looked shocked as if they were given an inevitable death sentence.

Tsukia gave them a faint grin and looked away: "Don't worry, this is my life's purpose...I will do everything in my power...to stop him… from annihilating this world."

Yoruichi: "How do you plan on doing that?"

Tsukia turned towards her and gave her a blank look: "Somehow… I'll have to learn how to use Shinigami, Quincy, and Hollow powers all at the same time and fuse them so that it'll become… cosmic energy…"

Yoruichi gulped and Tsukia looked away again: "But to do such a thing is unheard of within a physical form...I don't know what'll happen to me when I use that power… do I turn into a spirit myself? Do I die? or will I even be able to defeat Chronos when I obtain cosmic power…" Tsukia sat on the sand. "Ugh...thinking about all this gives me a headache…"

Ichigo: "I'll help you!"

Tsukia looked back at him with a frown. Ichigo: "I mean I have those powers too if you teach me I'll…" before he could finish Tsukia had her hand cuffed around his throat choking him, and making him gasp for air.

Tsukia: "How long are you going to think you stand on equal grounds as me… you might be able to use the three powers _separately_ but listen here kid… I didn't seal myself away in my dimension for 100,000 years to train just to hear so _human_ being tell me they can achieve what I can in his futile short life." Tsukia kept glaring at him but finally let him go after a while. Ichigo fell to the ground, gasping for air. Viansa looked at her blankly.

Viansa: "100,000 years? Your dimension has become that powerful?"

Tsukia didn't look at her just answered her softly with "yea."

Viansa: "10 years that passed in the real world… that was 100,000 years for you…."

Tsukia still looked away…"This power comes with consequences you know… loneliness and responsibility...sigh…."

Justin: "Tsukia… that's why you're you… no one else can save our world but you now…"

Tsukia looked at him sarcastically: "Thanks for the no pressure…"

Justin just smiled at her.

Byakuya, still unable to comprehend their past together finally asked: "Was it all a lie then?..."

Tsukia looked at him. Byakuya stared back softly saying: "Everything that happened while you were in the Soul Society… does it mean nothing to you now?"

Tsukia closed her eyes then reopened them replying: "Soul Society didn't let me be me, Byakuya, I grew up in Rukongai, fighting for my survival ever since I was a child. Yes, I was strong and power came to me naturally, but when I entered the academy and learned Shinigamis were sole enemies of Quincies and learned the differenciation of my two powers, how do you think that made me felt? Having to hide half a part of myself for the rest of my life while I resided in Soul Society? I may have been strong and yes, your grandfather wanted to took me in because I was a 'child prodigy worthy enough to be part of the Kuchiki Clan' and yes, I was promoted to become a captain right after my graduation from the academy… but none of that made me happy…"

Byakuya continued to stare at her. She continued: "Ukitake and Shunsui are probably the closest people to being parents that I ever had and maybe I was seen as the luckiest girl in all of Seireitei being engaged in an arranged marriage towards you but my life wasn't fulfilled there Byakuya, especially after I had no choice but to eliminate the Vasto Lordes. A Shinigami's natural instincts is to kill the Hollows but it wasn't mine, during the time of their invasion I had no other choice but to eliminate them to save the Soul Society, which turned on me even after I have saved them and even tried to kill me while I was walking into the World of Living."

Byakuya exclaimed: "BUT that was Aizen! We figured it out later, no one tried to kill you! Please, you have to understand Aizen's sword fooled everyone!"

Tsukia: "What do you want from me? To come back to the Soul Society and serve as a captain? No thanks. I'd rather die than waste my time there."

Byakuya: "...I just...want you to not hate us…"

Tsukia sighed and looked at him in the eye: "I don't hate you...especially not you, Byakuya, because I found out later… you're also my half-brother."

Byakuya stared at her with big eyes: "What…? How? Am I…?"

Tsukia: "No, you're not part of the Akiko-Arisu clan, but I, _however_ , am part of the Kuchiki Clan."

Byakuya gave her the biggest surprised look, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Yoruichi just smiled as if this was old news to them.

Ichigo: "Wait so you're nobility too? Then how come you grew up in Rukongai?"

Tsukia looked at him dully: "Do you use your brain? Think a little. I'm both a Shinigami _and_ a Quincy, meaning only part of my is Shinigami and one of them ran off to secretly marry a Quincy. My father hid the fact that he married a Quincy, let alone having children with her. Personally I didn't even know until I left the Soul Society."

Ichigo: "Oh...wait but how are you a Kuchiki also if your surname is Akiko-Arisu…"

When he asked this question Tsukia looked like she almost wanted to murder him. Ukitake, Shunsui, and Yoruichi bursted out in laughter so loudly everyone stared at them, waiting to get knowledge of this inside joke.

With an annoyed voice Tsukia replied: "My ….'parents'... have very weird sexual orientations you see…" Ukitake, Yoruichi, and Shunsui continued laughing as loudly as they can not helping Tsukia calm down her emotions "Byakuya's father was gay, my 'father' was bi, and my 'mother''s womb was used to carry me and their sperm together, oh, and all of them practiced polygamy." she finished quickly with an annoyed face. Everyone just stared at her blankly.

Tsukia continued again: "So technically I have 3 parents and Justin's not even my full brother as he's only son of my mother and father, whereas I have a second father with would be Byakuya's father." When she finished everyone couldn't hold back they just all laughed. Tsukia's face was steaming red, and Byakuya just looked appalled like his entire life was a life and Justin just stood there smiling.

Ichigo: "THAT'S..THAT'S UNBELIEVABLE… HAHAHAHA HAHAHHA" Tsukia was still steaming with annoyance and when the laughter died down he finally calmed down to ask: "So is the Akiko-Arisu clan noble as well?"

Tsukia: "The Akiko-Arisu clan…." she slowly began, "are direct descendants of the first ever Shinigami to ever turn himself into a physical being and began a life on this world…." paused for a moment and then continued, "and my mother, Kia LÉVESQUE , her line of family comes from the first Quincy to turn herself into a physical being on this world also. "

Ichigo looked at her in astonishment, gazing at her now as if he was looking at a God.

Tsukia: "So you see now I'm more than a mere Quincy, Shinigami mix...I'm a mix of blood from the Heavens and Hell and that's why… the burden of saving this world that my ancestors created rests on me…"

Ichigo: "But what about your brother is he younger than you that you have to take charge instead?"

Tsukia flashed Justin an evil look, Justin just smiled back, "My brother… didn't want to take on this responsibility so when the Gods wanted to kill me when I was born, he said he'd give up his life to save mine so I could take his place instead. The Gods spared his life anyway and gave all his duties to me… and now I'm stuck with it…" Tsukia sighed and looked grim. Everyone was silent for a while then Ichigo spoke up.

Ichigo: "Well if that's the case then that's the case isn't it?"

Tsukia looked at him with a surprised look: "What?"

Ichigo: "I think that's pretty cool, being what you are, you should be proud that you were chosen for it, not burdened, having the power to save everyone you love… that's why I've been gaining all the powers that I have now. You should think the same way."

Tsukia looked at him with the same astonished face for a moment, then smiled: "I guess so." Then she turned to Byakuya. "Sorry, this must've scarred you but let me make it up to you. I'll show you, I don't hate you… and… I'll forgive Soul Society."

Byakuya: "What…?"

Tsukia looked at Justin and he started to glow, Justin looked at her with wide eyes as that glow transferred over to her. Then a rumbling came from the sky and down dawns a glowing sword with golden dragon wrapping itself around the scabbard. The hilt had golden ribbons that extended even longer than the sword itself with glowing symbols all over them and with Tsukia pulled the sword out it had a golden blade that had the characters of heaven embedded on it.

Tsukia: "You're pretty stubborn aren't you…" Tsukia was talking to the sword, "I didn't want you and tried to give you to Justin and you wouldn't even go into Shikai form for him…" Tsukia sighed and smiled, "I'm sorry, I was being selfish, if you'll accept me again, I'll accept you as a sword now too."

Then suddenly the sword flashed and an angelic looking man in golden robes appeared before her, "I've always accepted you, I was just waiting for that one day that you would accept me too… I'm happy now… my powers… will always be at your command, your Highness."

Tsukia smiled and closed her eyes and softly said, "Bankai, Beam in the Sky, Tengoku no Tenshi."

Once she said this the entire sky of Hueco Mundo turned bright and the sun came out, shining its rays directly at Tsukia. Her hair started to turn beautifully golden and shining and her clothes changed into a robe similar to the one of the man, but with more details and a golden dragon embedded on the back of the robe. Then from the sky, Gates of Heaven descended onto the ground. Everyone looked at her with amazement.

Out from the gates the man appeared again, but in a less spiritual form this time, now in a physical form and smiled at Tsukia. He began: "It took you this long… just to use me once."

Tsukia: "Yea...I know. I never deserved… to be the God of Heaven…."

Tengoku no Tenshi (Angel of Heaven): "You know forgiveness is probably, the toughest thing someone can do."

Tsukia: "I know…"

Tengoku no Tenshi: "Well… who do you want? More than one?"

Tsukia: "Let's start with the first one my mind…" she paused. Looked at Byakuya, then back at the angel. "Kuchiki…." Byakuya gasped "...Hisana."

Byakuya stepped back with huge eyes, "Im...impossible…"

Tsukia flashed him a smile and looked at the angel, "Also make sure, she is in perfect health."

Tengoku no Tenshi: "She's coming out from Heaven, why wouldn't she be otherwise?"

Tsukia just smiled and a glow came out from the Gates of Heaven, Tsukia raised her arm into it and pulled another arm out. Slowly, the arm came out with a body, a woman, hair just like Rukia's, in a golden robe, barefoot, stumbled out of the doors and looked up at Tsukia with hopeful eyes."

Hisana: "Ka-Kami!" She yelled out and started to hug Tsukia, "Thank You." Tsukia hugged her back and then held her up, "Can you stand?"

Hisana: "Yes….Yes your Highness."

Tsukia smiled: "Good. Then turn around." Hisana turned and her eyes met with Byakuya. He stood there, dazzled, couldn't feel his body. The same happened with Rukia, Hisana exclaimed, "OH!..." And clumsily ran into Byakuya's arms. Byakuya was more than eager to hold her close, unaware of his surroundings his mind only in the woman before him.

Then Hisana turned to look at Rukia, the spitting image of her and started to pour out into tears. She grabbed Rukia and knelt down and started bawling out, "Sorry IM SORRY...SORRY"

Rukia, in wide astonishment, didn't know how to react, but picked her up and looked at her and said, "I love you." and hugged her close.

As they were reconciling, Tsukia looked among the crowd and saw Matsumoto Rangiku with a jealous but happy look on her face. Tsukia looked at the angel again and started to say, "Next, Ichimaru…" Rangiku looked up with a gasp "...Gin"

Then another glow came out from doors again and the same thing happened but this time, Gin came out and smiled at Tsukia, saying "Thanks". Tsukia smiled at him and said "Is it really thanking me, taking you out from Heaven?"

Gin smiled: "It was getting boring in there anyway." Tsukia scoffed and saw Rangiku running towards him, hugging him, "Gin!" she exclaimed. Gin smiled and patted her on the back, "It's been a while….let's move out of Kami-sama's way, there's one more that she wants." Gin flashed a smile at Tsukia and walked Rangiku back into the crowd.

Tsukia paused for a moment and looked at the angel with grave eyes. "Yamamoto….Genryusai" Shunsui and Ukitake's eyes widened. "My my…" Shunsui said, "that's unexpected. Tsukia didn't look at them instead focused on taking the body out of the Gate of Heaven, and an old man in a golden robe stared at Tsukia.

Yamamoto: "You've...grown a lot…"

Tsukia didn't look at him: "It's nothing much… but I can't bear the idea of having Shusui fucking up Soul Society."

Yamamoto smiled, "Hmph" and walked into the crowd.

Tengoku no Tenshi: "Tsukia, I'm proud of you, you know. This is probably one of the hardest things you can do in your life."

Tsukia: "Yeah. Whatever." She started to signal for the Gates of Heaven to go back in the sky but Tengoku no Tenshi stopped her. Tsukia looked at him with wide eyes.

Tengoku no Tenshi: "In return for you kind act, I'm going to give you a little present."

Tsukia stared at him: "You? Give me a present? Okay. What is it?"

Tengoku no Tenshi gave her a big smile: "You know those 10 Vasto Lordes…"

Tsukia stared and said slowly: "...what about them…?"

Tengoku no Tenshi: "They were Heaven, not Hell, you were looking at the wrong place. They died by your bow and arrow, not your blade."

Tsukia stared, appalled, she had missed one of the most common logic of the power of a Shinigami and Quincy then she stammered, "But….I don't know their names…"

Tengoku no Tenshi: "That's why I'm saying...I'm giving you a gift…" and the gates of Heaven bursted out a huge light, "had you used me sooner… you would've known this a lot quicker…"

Tsukia paid no attention to him and kept her eyes locked on the figures that were appearing before her. Out came 10 Vasto Lordes… the Vasto Lordes she had killed to save Soul Society… then 10 golden chains were pulled, and the holes of the Vasto Lordes closed up, all of them, staring at Tsukia, but instead of angrily like Tsukia expected, they were smiling. Tsukia faltered and started to fall to her knees. But one of the Vasto Lorde, the strongest one, it looked like, quickly Sonido'd to her side and held her and said: "Please, your Highness, kneeling is not a thing Gods should do." Tsukia stared at him and slowly said, "But...aren't you…"

A short girl with a boyish haircut and light pink hair exclaimed: "HMPH. Why would be mad at you, it was that bastard Aizen's fault if anything, besides; I had a great time in HEAVEN weeeeee but it's an honor, Tsukia-sama, to be here with you instead." She kneeled and so did the other Vasto Lordes. The Vasto Lordes that caught her did the same. "I'd much have rather died by your arrow, then by a Shinigami's blade, your Highness. Thank you, for giving us such a luxurious afterlife. We're ready now. Tengoku no Tenshi has prompted us about the coming battle. We will be here to serve you and your needs."

Tsukia stared. So did everyone else. She was in shock and couldn't move. The god, herself, couldn't comprehend what was happening before her very own eyes.

When she calmed down she finally said "Thank you." in one her sweetest voices.

The same pink haired girl said: "Don't mention it Tsukia-sama." and got up and stared at Grimmjow. It took a while for Grimmjow to notice her staring at him and he looked backed at her annoyingly and said: "What the hell?"

The pink haired girl looked at him with a glare: "If you ever hurt Tsukia-sama, I'll make sure to kill you."

Grimmjow gave her a death look: "Do you want to go back to the afterlife you brat…"

Pink haired-girl: "Bring it on, Punk. If you lose, you're not worthy of having Tsukia-sama."

Before they could continue Tsukia asked her: "What's your name?"

The pink haired-girl immediately broke her concentration on Grimmjow and looked at Tsukia with bright-happy eyes: "Zorroreina Bribon" and she bowed. Tsukia smiled at her, "Is that so...thank you for your concern with me...but I'll have you know… if you hurt Grimmjow I can't forgive you." and gave her an evil smile.

Zorroreina stepped back, scared, and replied: "Ye..yes your Highness."

Grimmjow scoffed a grin at her and Zorroreina looked away, annoyed at Grimmjow.

Tengoku no Tenshi: "Well now you have it but you're also gonna get a little a punishment too" he smirked.

Tsukia gave him a grave look: "What are you talking about?"

Tengoku no Tenshi just chuckled and flew into the sky. The Gates of Heaven followed him and the sky dimmed down and the sword of Heaven reappeared in front of Tsukia as her hair started turning back to black. Her clothes, however, didn't return to what she was formerly wearing. Instead, her black hair was now up in a ponytail with Kenseikan, golden in color, with dragon drawing detailed on them, in her hair; her clothes now consists of a loose black shirt with a golden sash tying a Zanpakuto to her waist. The Zanpakuto had a brown scabbard and purple dragon details on it, the hilt of the sword was more mid-western styled rather than the typical katana style a Shinigami had and had a velvet purple string wrapped around grip. She had loose black shorts and black slippers, similar to Soi-Fon's. Finally, her outfit finished off with a captain's cloak, short sleeved, the designs on the bottom of the boat was embedded with gold and the number '5' in the middle back of the coat. Tsuki smirked. "This is a cruel joke."

The Vasto Lordes that came out of the Gate of Heaven smiled at her and chuckled. Tsukia didn't look at them. "Hey," she started, "show me...what Tengoku no Tenshi taught you in Heaven"

The Hollows stared at her for a moment and back off a step. The Vasto Lorde that caught her told her in a quivering voice: "Kami, we might have gotten training from your angel but we have no intention of challenging or fighting you, we wish to fight alongside with you!"

Tsuki turned to him, "If you don't have courage to face me, what makes you think you'll be able to handle fighting by my side?" he gave him a glare, "what is your name, Vasto Lorde?"

He replied: " Lobo Solitario" still with a scared expression on his face.

"Is that so?" Tsuki grinned slyly at him and pulled out her sword.

Lobo sonido'd back into the group and looked at her, "Are you serious?"

Tsukia: "Yeah. but don't worry, I'll only use… the force of my sword."

The Vasto Lordes didn't seem any calmer even hearing Tsukia wasn't going to use her Shikai nor Bankai, but they pulled out their swords as well, even more afraid of denying Tsukia's wishes.

A green haired female of average height quickly drew out her sword and attack Tsukia first. Tsukia smiled and with one swing was able to knock the sword out of her hands and had the sword pointed at her throat as she knelt in front of her. Tsukia smiled and faced back at the rest of the Vasto Lordes, "next." she said softly.

The same thing happened with the rest that came in one by one. Lobo was the last to attack and he sighed, took a deep breath and charged at her. Tsukia was prepared to knock his sword out of his hand in a hit like the others but he stutter stepped and Sonido'd immediately behind her and Tsukia blocked his attack as her eyes looked back and had to swing twice but it still ended in the same result as the others.

Tsukia smiled at Lobo, "Interesting, congratulations." Lobo stared at her from the ground, she continued, "you managed to make me have to swing my sword twice" and Tsukia grinned and sheathed her sword. The Vasto Lordes looked at her with a sigh. The green haired female with long hair that attacked her first, "Lobo told you already from the beginning, we were no match for you before, we're definitely no match for you now."

Tsukia smiled at her: "What is your name, Vasto Lorde?"

She replied: "Anita Conejo" and smiled.

Tsukia: "Anita, when my blade touches everyone one of yours, I can read what your full spiritual density is and how strong everyone of you are in your Resurrection form, I'm not simply asking you to attack me with no cause. I wanted to see what techniques Tengoku no Tenshi has given you." and she smiled at her.

Anita: "Oh. Sorry your Highness."

Tsukia sighed: "And...please...just call me Tsukia."

Anita: "Oh...Ok...I'll try." She smiled faintly.

Tsukia grinned and looked took her sword away from her waist, pulling out the sash and was binding it to her. "You're antsy aren't you, it's been a while, would you like to show everyone your power?" she began and the sword glowed purple and a beautiful maiden with a purple kimono with golden dragon embedded on it wrapped with a golden sash and long black hair with a beautiful updo can out in a spiritual form. She said, "Please, my master." She disappeared and Tsukia smiled and said softly, "Bankai, Tsuki-hime Kageyoshi."

Ichigo's eyes widened and said, "Isn't that like… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi?"

Byakuya didn't look at him but replied, "Yeah. it is."

A moon appeared in the sky, but it looked 50x closer to them than the Hueco Mundo moon, and it was a full moon. It was so bright it turned the sky in Hueco Mundo blue and the ground turned green and roots of flowers started to sprout out. Purple bell flowers start to bloom and a wind quickly picked up, they soon saw a purple dragon fly around, as its wings caused the flower's petals to fall off and flow in the atmosphere. Tsukia looked at the moon and then at the flower petals way out of range from the ground she whispered to them "Kuhatsu". The flower petals immediately exploded setting off a vibrant light that was brighter than fireworks that would light up the sky and a sonic wave traveled in the atmosphere so powerful it caused a small rumble on the ground. Everyone stood there in amazement at this beautiful yet power Bankai.

Tsukia said without turning to look at Byakuya," Byakuya, may I borrow Senbonzakura?"

Before Byakuya could reply Senbonzakura glowed a pink light and transformed itself to look like Tsukihime's unreleased form but pink instead and it flowed in front of Tsukia. She looked at it for a moment and whispered, "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Unlike Byakuya's version of the release of Bankai, Senbonzakura made a Sun appear behind the moon of Tsukihime's causing a solar eclipse. The roots of the purple bell flowers grew and with a small rumble, cherry blossom trees sprouted from the ground and the wind picked up again, causing cherry blossom petals to flow in the air as well. After a few moment an tourmaline dragon started to appear from the ground and flew into the air, dancing with the amethyst dragon, making one of the most beautiful scenes anyone there has ever seen.

Tsukia gestured her arms downwards, in an instant all the flowers flowed into one concentrated point, forming the blade of the sword embedded with flower petal markings. The dragons swooped down and spiraled each other as their size decreased drastically, forming the hilt of the sword. Finally, the sun and moon faded away in the sky and the sword glowed bright and was wrapped around but a gold cover.

Tsukia: "Here." she threw the sword at Byakuya. "This is what your grandfather wanted you to have had we gotten married. The combined Zanpakuto powers of the swords passed on from the Akiko-Arisu clan and the Kuchiki clan. You can have it, I don't really care much for it. Tsukihime prefers being with Senbonzakura anyway."

Byakuya's eyes widened and was speechless. When he regained sanity he questioned: "But what about you? You don't have a Zanpakuto now…"

Tsukia chuckled: "Don't worry I have plenty. I still have the blade of heaven and the blade of hell; along with two others. I don't think I'll be short of a Zanpakuto anytime soon." Tsukia threw the captain's coat at Yamamoto, "Find someone suitable for me." He nodded and Tsukia's clothes glowed and she returned to wearing the black tube top, leather jacket, and shorts she had on earlier, along with her boots.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hollow Queen

Viansa mumbled: "Why couldn't you have at least chosen someone of nobility like him…" She spoke so softly only Tsukia was able to hear that and she looked at Viansa, furious.

Tsukia: "What is your problem"

Viansa: "N...Nothing…"

Tsukia kept glaring at her and others watched in curiosity since they didn't know what was going on between the two. She continued, "If there's something you want to say then say it."

Viansa looked at her, fear in her eyes, "At least you could've chosen a Vasto Lorde Grimmjow isn't even…" Grimmjow glared at her now too but before he could say anything Tsukia shot an arrow right next to her cheek, glazing her face and causing a small cut to open up and blood trickled down. Viansa's eyes widened and Tsukia didn't look at her anymore. When did she? Her body didn't even move...is she that fast I can't even see the stance in which she fires now….

Tsukia: "He's stronger than you, you know?" Tsukia looked at her this time, seriousness in her eyes. "Sealing the despair of death in a Hollow increases their power control tenfold." she smirked.

Viansa flinched back. "What are you talking about? I'm the second-in command in our Quincy village…! How can he be stronger than ME? I don't care how strong you've made them, he couldn't possibly surpass ME!"

Grimmjow lost it. "Quincy, is that a challenge?" Viansa flinched. Grimmjow flashed a killer grim towards her, "Or are you afraid? that you're gonna get beat up…?"

Viansa's face turned serious. "Fine, I get it. If you win, I'll stop pestering about this whole situation. But I very much so doubt it. Don't underestimate me, bastard."

Grimmjow's eyes shot wide and shot a Cero without a charge-up warning from his fists, but Viansa was fast, she already reacted before the Cero's charge left Grimmjow's fists. Grimmjow eye's widened and Viansa was in an open area near them where they could fight. "Over here" she said, "I don't want to trouble Tsukia with the debris." Grimmjow snorted and sonido'd towards her, firing more Ceros as he did.

Viansa sighed and simply dodged them again. "You'll never going to catch me if your attacks are so sloppy and slow." she taunted. Grimmjow's eyes squinted when she disappeared again and gasped when she reappeared next to him with an arrow in her hand ready to pierce Grimmjow's body. Before she had a chance to puncture him, he Sonido'd away and Viansa turned to look at him and smirked, "Ho? You can actually follow my movements…. " She stepped back and stretched out her right arm. On her wrists a tattoo of a Phoenix that spiralled around her wrist twice and glowed red as she said, "Release, phénix de feu." and the Phoenix's spiral around her wrist shorted to only one spiral. Viansa's body glowed red and now had a permanent red spiritual energy around her that flowed like fire.

Grimmjow's grin widened, "Grind, Pantera!" he yelled as he pulled out his sword. Taking the stance to release his entire body glowed light blue and a massive sandstorm build up around him. When it subsided, he wasn't in the released form Ichigo was used to, it was more like Viansa's. Light blue spiritual energy glowed around him and he laughed mechanically. "It feels so good! This power…. I'll defeat you! WITH THIS POWER!" He lunged at Viansa, which she easily dodged and shot an arrow of fire towards him. Grimmjow didn't even look back and Ceros shot out from his feet that dispersed the arrow's particles and allowed the following Cero to pass that was aiming at Viansa. Again, Viansa easily dodged.

Grimmjow was getting annoyed by how fast her reactions were. His reiatsu built up and a storm began to form on top of them. Blue lightning sparked in the clouds. Viansa looked up, and shot an arrow towards it. The clouds parted where the arrow had hit but recombined into a storm again. Viansa's eyes widened. She couldn't disperse the storm!

Grimmjow grinned, and all the sparks coming out from the clouds directed towards him, his reiatsu soaked up the lightning bolts and he redirected them towards Viansa, the speed of light caught her by surprise and she couldn't react, she was shot directly at the heart. At the very last second Viansa was able to enhance a wall of fire around her so the attack wasn't completely fatal.

THe sound of thunder came a second after she was hit, and it was deafening. When the debris died down you see Viansa panting, bleeding and Grimmjow standing there, grinning. "I win, he said."

Viansa, furious, started forming a red fire tree behind her, her wounds healed quickly, a quicker speed than Orihime's Sōten Kisshun. Viansa started to Yell, "2nd Release, Phe-" Tsukia came in and grabbed her right arm. "That's enough" Tsukia subsided Viansa's release and the pheonix tattoo returned to 2 spirals around her wrist and disappeared. Viansa bursted out: "BUT I WASN'T DONE YET, I STILL HAD MY SECOND RELEASE BESIDES YOU AND MY FATHER I'M THE ONLY OTHER QUINCY THAT CAN DO IT."

Tsukia glared and her and calmly said, "Grimmjow has a second release to, there's no point of exerting more unneeded energy. Now do you believe me? He's strong too." Viansa grimaced and looked away.

Grimmjow scoffed and died down his reiatsu too and flashed back into the crowd. Ichigo watched in disbelief, 'Grimmjow has a second release? I thought only Ulquiorra had it… did Tsukia give him the power? Does this mean all the Espadas have it? How strong are they now…' he thought to himself.

Justin came in between Tsukia and Viansa: "Now now it's ok come on now no more fighting." When Tsukia was about to say something another portal that Justin came out of appeared behind him. 5 males came out, and 4 females.

"MAN DID VIANSA JUST FIGHT?!" one male said, "CAN'T BELIEVE WE FUCKING MISSED IT MAN."

"Yo where's the fucker that fought her, he must've gotten his ass whooped!" another male said.

"Don't cause such a scene in front of strangers you idiots" a female said. "We need to make a good impression for Tsukia's sake."

"Then don't be such a bitch" snickered another male. The female glared at him, ready to strike him when another voice said behind him.

"Calm." A long silver-haired gentlemen appeared out of the light last as it started to diminuate. He had sharp eyes but a soft look, as if he had too much fighting in his life and rather have as much peace as possibly can now. "It's been a long time, Tsukia." He smiled at her.

Tsukia smiled, "Yeah."

Ichigo: "Who are they?"

Justin: "It's my dear friends from the Quincy villages! The Generals and even the Admiral himself!"

The long silver-haired man faced everyone and smiled: "Hello everyone, my name is Antoine. I am the Admiral from the Quincy village. Pleased to make your acquaintance. What I seek here is not quarrels but peace with everyone in order to help Tsukia fight against this world's battle against Chronos."

Everyone was silent.

Antoine: "If no one is speaking up then may I assume we are on the same page? Everyone here is a friend, or at the very least, an ally of Tsukia's and for her sake, may we all work in harmony to fight alongside her."

Everyone was in agreement, couldn't really argue with Tsukia or him...he didn't expose it but they could sense he was incredibly strong.

One of the male quincies: "YO TSUKIA WASSUP HOW YOU'VE BEEN GIRL. Looking fine as usual, hey you married yet? Do I still have a chance?!"

Tsukia glared at him: "Fuck off Nick" and turned away.

Nick: "Oh come on… I'm just playing don't be so cold like that we all just missed you"

Tsukia scoffed, still not looking at him.

Another male said: "Ayy isn't your boyfriend or whatever suppose to be here? Where dat fucker at?"

Nick: "Even if you beat him in a fight she ain't gonna choose you Lukas" he said huskily.

Lukas: "Hmph. Fine Ay wait a minute who fought with Viansa? No one looks beat up? Only Viansa looks messed up...das pretty funny yo. " He started snorting out a laugh and Viansa glared at him but grimaced in pain and started to fall. Antoine came to catch her.

Viansa: "I'm okay dad I'm almost fully healed." Antoine smiled and backed off, letting her catch her breath.

Ichigo said: "Wait your dad is the Admiral? Is that the only reason you're second-in command? Cuz you lost to Grimmjow pretty easily."

Viansa glared at Ichigo: "Watch your words kid otherwise I'm going to kill you."

The other guys started laughing, even the girls smirked a little.

Nick: "HAHAHA YO I LIKE THIS GUY YOU GOT SOME BALLS TALKING TO HER LIKE THAT."

All the male Quincies were in front of Ichigo in a flash. Ichigo stepped back, startled.

Nick: "Yo what's your name dude"

Ichigo: "Uh..uh Kurosaki Ichigo"

Nick: "Nice, Ichigo you my boy being able to talk to Viansa like that."

Ichigo: "Oh uh….thanks...I guess."

Nick smiled: "name's Nick" and he gestured to the other guys, "Lukas, Nathan, and Mattieu at your service"

Ichigo: "Oh uh...Hi Nice to meet you."

Matthieu: "Wait so who did Viansa get beaten up by? Grimmjow you said? Who is that fucker?"

Ichigo pointed to an angry light blue haired man fuming at the boys that were talking to Ichigo. Matthieu ethustiatically came up to him and pounded his arm. Grimmjow flinched back, surprised by his actions.

Matthieu: "Yo Kudos to you man it's pretty awesome and hilarious to see Viansa getting fucked up like that!"

Grimmjow: "Oh...Uh…"

The other guys came over. Nathan: "Yo you must be an Espada I've heard about right you strong bro let's fight some day I wanna see your powers too! These guys getting boring to fight with it's the same thing over and over again y'know seen all their shit already"

Nick interrupted in: "You fucking bastard you talk like you're the strongest out of all of us!" He started digging his fist into his head while keeping him a headlock grip.

Lucas snorted: "You fucking idiots"

Antoine: "Stop fighting." The boys calmed down and stepped aside making way for Antoine as he appeared in front of Grimmjow. "I commend you for beating Viansa, Tsukia gave you guys more power than I thought."

Grimmjow: "It's nothing really...Tsukia's the one that took the holes away…"

Antoine closed her eyes and a small glow appeared in his palm and handed grimmjow a small dark purple colored rectangular box with a silver dragon figure on the drop. "What is this?" Grimmjow inquired.

Antoine: "Do you love her still?"

Grimmjow: "What?"

Antoine: "Heh, your body subconscious remembered her didn't it? Even if you lost your memories your body only wanted her...you actually saved your virginity for her just as she has for you"

Grimmjow flushed red and the Quincy guys wanted to start laughing but Antoine glared at them and he gave Grimmjow an assured look there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Grimmjow looked to the side: "How could've any other woman match up to her? I don't want anyone else…"

Antoine smiled. "Then take it and if you want her as a wife and to be yours, open it."

Grimmjow took the box and looked at him hesitantly and then at Tsukia. She smiled at him and before he could blink she was in front of him. Grimmjow stuttered back, unaccustomed to her speed. Then slowly, he opened the box and before he could see the content A dark purple light shined out and directed onto Grimmjow's and Tsukia's left hand's ring finger. The box disappeared and platinum figures of a dragon coiled on their fingers, eyes made out of diamond. The detailing was indescribable. Grimmjow smirked: "Just like that, huh?"

Antoine: "Not yet, just engaged, Justin holds the marriage contract; I only hold the rings."

Grimmjow glared at Justin: "Give it."

Justin glared at him: "NO ABSOLUTELY NOT. I AM NOT LETTING MY LITTLE SISTER GETTING MARRIED WITHOUT AN EXTRAVAGANT AND BEAUTIFUL WEDDING. SHE DESERVES ONLY THE BEST. YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST MADE PROPOSING TO HER A LITTLE MORE ROMANTIC TOO" and he gave Grimmjow a big pout. Grimmjow growled at him and Tsukia rolled his eyes.

When Tsukia was about to speak, Antoine cut her off and said. "Tsukia."

Tsukia looked at him, curious. Antoine: "As you know, Justin is 50x stronger than Viansa." Tsukia nodded. He continued: "But did you know the extend of my power?"

Tsukia: "Well I knew you were strong, when I sealed myself into my dimension I still couldn't beat you but I most likely can now. What are you like 25x stronger than Viansa?"

Antoine smiled: "Yes you probably can beat me now but...I'm actually..10x stronger than Justin."

Tsukia glared at him: "You…."

Antoine extended out his right arm, a phoenix tattoo like Viansa's started to appear on his wrist as well but instead of 2 spirals around his wrist, the phoenix's tail spiraled 10 times around his wrist. "Every spiral stores 10x our power capability Tsukia, you can do the math." Tsukia can him a crooked smile. "Would you like to show me how much you've grown?" Antoine asked. "Nevermind I don't even have to ask."

Tsukia flashed her teeth.

Antoine: "I also presume naturally you'd like to show off your newfound Hollow powers to me as well."

Tsukia squinted her eyes "Ya….naturally…" In an instant they were far away in the positions where Grimmjow and Viansa were fighting previously. "Justin!" Tsukia called out as reiatsu started to come exponentially out of her, "put up a shield for them."

"Got it!" Justin called out as he felt Antoine's reiatsu started to climb as well.

Antoine extended his right arm: "Release, Phoenix de la lumière." In an instant a glow flashed out from him and the phoenix's tail recoiled 5 times. 5 releases.

Tsukia taunt: "Right off the bat, huh?"

Antoine: "I am fighting YOU after all…. I can't afford to hold back…"

Tsukia: "Pity...you should've taken this chance, to release all of them…" Tsukia clawed her left shoulder with her right hand. "GRIND." She shouted as her hand claw down her left arm, causing blood to gush out where she was clawing. When her right hand reached her wrists she finished, "garra de dragón reina" And her reiatsu exploded in dark purple condensed energy. A pillar of dark purple energy formed around her.

Everyone watched in awe, when the pillars started to drop down, it slowly revealed the longer haired- now tinted dark purple Tsukia whose eyes glowed with lust, dragon earrings, dragon necklace, sleeveless dark purple gown flowed down her body, making her seem taller than before, even though she was already 6 feet tall. Her fingernails extended out by two inches now, painted dark purple, her lips black and her teeth sharper than before. The dark energy surrounded her, a dark purple carving of a dragon was enclosing around her body, but the energy transparent enough that Tsukia was still fairly clearly visible.

"That release command…" Ichigo started.

"Yeah. It's the same as Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra started, "But that's not all...she looks just like…"

Before he could finished Tsukia pulsed off the ground. Making a huge dust cloud of her dark energy from where she blasted off, that dark energy was able to give off the same effect Barragan's 'respira' to some rocks nearby. The audience's eyes widened in horror.

Antoine was even startled himself, "Shit I…" before he could react Tsukia was flying down, maybe even faster than the speed of light it seemed, a dark purple trail behind her. Antoine's was barely able to dodge the attack, some of the dark energy caught onto a bow he formed in preparation for her attack. He let go of it immediately, letting the dark matter do its worst to his bow. Tsukia's impact onto the ground was explosive. Pillars of rock shot off from the ground. Behind Justin's shield they could feel the earth crumble as if Tsukia hit the core of the planet, maybe she did, they don't know. The recoil was so immense. Tsukia smiled at Antoine and his body froze. Her glare...her power...it was way beyond what he apprehended….she got way stronger than what he predicted her to be….

When Tsukia was about to make a move, Ulquiorra spoke, "Wait!" Tsukia looked at him, confused. "What?" She asked.

Ulquiorra: "Undo your release."

Tsukia, still puzzled, questioned again, "What?"

Ulquiorra: "Just trust me, undo your release."

Tsukia looked at him, still confused, but slowly the dark energy subsided, her form returned to before as the dragon figure around her started to fade away.

Ulquiorra said slowly, "Instead of saying grind as your release command… say entice…."

Tsukia tilted her head to the side, "Um...Ok…"

Antoine looked at him in astonishment, how did he…? "WAIT TSUKIA DON'T!" Too Late.

Tsukia had already murmured, "Entice, Garra de dragón reina…"

…..

…..

….

A colossal impact from no one knows where, seemed like it was all around them, something struck where Tsukia was standing from underneath, the entire Hueco Mundo started to shake. The ground underneath Tsukia split apart, magma was visible to her as something was keeping her floating in the air. Behind her pure dark matter formed into a shape of a skeleton head and stayed behind her as more dark energy started to enclose around her body.

"Wa…" Tsukia couldn't finish. Dark matter enclosed her entire body now and formed into a shape of a dragon, instead of a pillar of dark purple matter. The dark dragon slowly became more translucent, revealing a new Tsukia. Hair as down to her knees, pitch black with dark purple at the very tip. Her eyes blood red, her nails black, her face paler than before with black lips. The dragon and silver earrings now dark purple but its eyes shined with its diamond beads… The engagement ring Grimmjow had given her...its eyes shined now too…

Grimmjow gasped in realization, he had thought the engagement ring was something that was passed on from the Quincy side of her family that she was to inherit, but it was… was it? Was she part Hollow?

Tsukia's gown was pitch black so long that while she was floating her feet wasn't visible. Dark purple dragon laced around her gown and she grinned….how deadly that grin was….the magma below her turned pitch black. She breathed out….her breath of dark fire… a mixture of 'respira' and cero combined… A small breath was able to extended her 'fire' 50 meters in front of her… the object that got hit first disappeared immediately and the fire didn't dissipate… it continued to move to the full 50 meters even after hitting another object…

Another roar came from behind Tsukia….hundreds...no thousands of Hollows appeared behind her… Menos, Adjuchas, dim-witted Hollows of all kinds….no matter what their intelligence was their mind and soul was to only do and say one thing. Bow towards her and say "Our soul is yours to devour Our Queen."

Tsukia smiled lustfully but didn't say anything… the skeleton behind her opened its mouth and the Hollows screamed in pain, their bodies deteriorating into the abyss of the skeleton's mouth. Its as if Tsukia created a black hole behind her but the energy that it absorbed went to her directly. Her eyes grew wider when all the Hollows disappeared, their souls have been consumed by her.

A seal behind her appeared, after a few seconds, it cracked. A dark purple light bursted out and Tsukia flashed her teeth at Antoine. "You wanted to see how strong I've become right…." she laughed softly, and shot her lustful eyes at him.

"NO TSUKIA STOP" Antoine pleaded, "SHIT, RELEASE! Phoenix de la lumière!" The entire Phoenix disappeared off his wrist and created a shield that held just long enough for Antoine so move out of the way before dark energy, whatever it was hit where he was standing. He watched in horror to what he would've been hit with. The dark matter was like acid, incredibly, strong acid. It sunk into the ground but melted it that another hole appeared all the way to the magma layer formed.

Tsukia, eyes greedy of power, moved towards him but something her stop. The Vasto Lordes and Espadas in front of her were trembling. Their bodies finding a hard time to breathe, her skeleton was also sucking out their souls, slowly. What made her body really stiffen up was the sight of her hurting Grimmjow, barely able to keep his eyes open to look at her. His 'group' wasn't as strong and they were already unconscious their body still there, however, not completely disappeared yet.

Tsukia closed her eyes "Nooo, no, NO NOOO" She shook her head, "go away GO AWAY" but the power grew the more she tried to resist it. Tsukia felt like her will to live was being destroyed. "Tsukia…" someone whispered. Tsukia reopened her eyes, Grimmjow was struggling to say her name, "Tsukia!" he barely managed to shout out.

Tsukia stared at him, dumbfounded, "FUCK" Tsukia moved back towards above the ground has split from her powers. "RELEASE!" she cried out. "Dragon D'or!" She stretched out her right hand a dragon that coiled around her wrists appeared just like Antoine and Viansa's phoenix. But her dragon's tail….it coiled around her 100 times…. As she cried out, the dragon's tail contracted one spiral around her and a golden glow came out from her right palm.

"ARGHHH!" Tsukia yelled and the golden light started to consume towards the left side of her body, turning her clothes golden as the light traveled. But then the head of the dragon started to solidify "AHH!" Tsukia knelt down, her golden light starting diminish, she was holding the left side of her head with her left hand, her Quincy and Hollow powers heavily conflicting with her body, and the Hollow part was winning.

"BANKAI!" Someone yelled, and in came a flying Ichigo who then yelled, GETSUGA TENSHOU, and unleashed a heavy blow on the dragon's head that was solidifying. The dragon shattered and the translucent dragon formed by dark matter was gone. Tsukia took this moment to steady herself, she struggled getting up and grunted the golden light started traveling again.

Her hair. eyes, lips turned golden. When the light reached across the entire body, the ground closed up below her and she lowered back down to the ground, no longer floating. Her golden hair was held halfway up with a golden dragon clip, her tattoo on her right arm was shining golden and she was wearing a sleeveless, golden vest, a veil drooped down the back like a cape. Short golden pants, all embroidered with dragon designs, a long golden glove on her left arm and knee high golden boots.

When she landed on the ground, she was woozy and started to faint and fall face forward towards the ground. Grimmjow, body still unsteady from the power she just displayed, managed to catch her, landing her in his arms. She softly whispered to him, "I'm...s-sorry…" Grimmjow smiled at her. "It's not your fault, you…"

Tsukia's widden and cut him off "WATCH OUT" and she pushed herself away, keeping a good distance between her and her lover. Dark energy started to form around her again, entrapping her in another dark pillar. The dark pillar left her, and it moved itself away from her, leaving her laying there, golden and unconscious.

"TSUKIA!" Grimmjow shouted out, he was by her side in an instant. She was breathing but she was unconscious A mechanically laughter started coming from where the dark energy had moved to… Grimmjow turned his attention towards the forming figure as did everyone else.

"its back...ITS BACK….MY POWER IS BACK...HAHAHAHA" the voice began. When the dark matter resided, a woman that resembles Tsukia in her "Devour" Dragon Hollow form came out, the main difference was that her skin was pure pale and she had a more 'demonic look' to her. THere was no dark purple on her, she was either pitch black or blood red and she had black marks on her face like Ulquiorra has.

Ulquiorra couldn't believe what he was seeing. The woman turned to him, "Ho? You've been alive all this time my pet? Wonderful, come by my side and serve me again."

Ulquiorra squinted his eyes, "No. My allegiance is towards Tsukia now, Fourth Queen. You've already been dethroned, twice. I don't know what you did and how you managed to come back now, but Hueco Mundo is no longer for you to rule."

Fourth Queen: "Do you realize what you're saying and whom you're speaking to you bastard…. I CREATED YOU. and this power...that girl….DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE THE QUEEN. I WILL RULE ONCE MORE!"

Ulquiorra gasped as the Fourth Queen threw a lance towards him. Even more shocked when it stopped mid air its power soaked into an arrow which in turn started aiming at the Fourth Queen. She snorted as the arrow came flying towards her, and brushed it aside was a flap of her wing, making the arrow detonate itself elsewhere, making the explosion almost changing the landscape.

"Ho…?" the Fourth Queen turned her attention towards Tsukia, who was barely able to stand, panting, bow in her hand, glaring at the Fourth Queen. "You're still alive? Interesting. I sealed myself in you, or rather, the Fifth Queen and it passed on towards you. She never possessed enough power to release this much Hollow energy she was a trash Queen as well. At the very least you were able to break the seal and let my escape from your body. I thought sucking out all the Hollow power from you would kill you but I guess part of you is trasy Quincy and Shinigami so you didn't die off completely"

"Shut the fuck up" Tsukia said and flew towards her with a glowing fist. She impacted the Fourth Queen's Wing but it didn't do anything. Tsukia's eyes widened as the Fourth Queen's 'fire' was collapsing towards her energy. Tsukia backed off, her eyes daunted from the impact. She couldn't do any damage? How did she get so weak all of the sudden? Where did all her force go?

The Fourth Queen started laughing mechanically again, "HAHAHAHA How amusing. A Quincy! A QUINCY! Trying to stand up against a Hollow's Strength or rather me, the HOLLOW QUEEN! HAHAH! Listen bitch, I took all your Hollow powers, your normal strength enhancement is no longer with you. You're never going to even make a dent on me using such weak attacks." She grinned at Tsukia, Tsukia glared back.

"10th release, dragon d'or!" Tsukia said as she extended out her arm, the dragon retracted 9 times, so that it only spiraled around Tsukia's arms 90 times instead of 100 now. Tsukia shot another arrow but the Fourth Queen did the same thing and swayed it away with ease. Tsukia disheartened, didn't know what was happening.

"Let me tell you something, pitiful Sixth Queen, you want to learn a little something about yourself?" the Fourth Queen said. "Wa…" Tsukia couldn't speak. "I took your Hollow powers out of your body." the Fourth Queen continued, "meaning only the remaining % of power you have left is what % of SHinigami and Quincy you are."

"..." - Tsukia

"You're 5% Shinigami, and you're 15% Quincy….that means 80% of your current power is gone." the Fourth Queen said.

"What…" Tsukia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You were subconsciously using your Hollow powers whether you knew it or not. Strength enhancement. High Speed Health Regeneration. You thought all these were Quincy powers didn't you? You thought you were 95% Quincy and 5% Shinigami. Oh, but you're wrong. You're so naive… for not using your powers to rule… Tsk I'm glad I'm awakened now...this power...this POWER WOULD HAVE BEEN SUCH A WASTE ON YOU!" and she shot a full blasted Cero at Tsukia, so wide Tsukia had to move at her fasted speed to get out of hit range without getting scraped.

Tsukia was panting, her reiatsu control was so different… her entire body seemed so much weaker than before, she was having a hard time keeping up at her normal speed…

The Fourth Queen started to shoot lances at her, it was destroying the terrain so much Tsukia started to use her powers just to calm the fires from damaging Hueco Mundo too much. The Fourth Queen snorted at her efforts, "Someone with power of your caliber… you use your power for good too much…" she continued to laugh mechanically at her. "LIGHT ISN'T YOUR COLOR LET ME FIX THAT FOR YOU"

A storm charged up above them, similar to the one Grimmjow used against Viansa. Tsukia's eyes squinted, knowing what was coming. The storm clouds turned pitch black, "HAH" went the Fourth Queen, bolts of dark lightning fired towards Tsukia, but she was fast, able to dodge out of the way. The lightning didn't stop there, it followed her, able to keep up with her at the speed of light.

"Tch" said Tsukia, "feu Doré" she said, and golden fire shot out from Tsukia's right hand, which was able to disperse the lightning particles. Tsukia stopped and looked at the sky and raised her hand upwards, "ciel d'or" this time Tsukia said, and the clouds dispersed and light shined from the sky, ending the storm.

"Hmph, I'm surprised you still had that much power in you, but I'll crush you soon enough." The Fourth Queen taunted as she raised an arm and the black magma from the ground that cracked below her flew up in the air and condensed itself into a ball. Tsukia's eyes widened. This attack wasn't aimed for just her. "Fuck" she thought and acted quickly.

"bénédiction du dragon" Tsukia said, and the audience and her were covered in a golden globe, able to be blocked out from the Fourth Queen's magma adic debris. The Fourth Queen was getting impatient now, before she made another move, Tsukia raised an arm and a dark sword with skulls on it appeared.

"Bankai, Jigoku no Akuma" dark matter formed around Tsukia and she came out wearing a black cloak, her hair turned white now, her eyes light grey, her eyes dark with golden irises. Tsukia was holding a scythe now and she smirked, "You're right. Light isn't really my color." The Fourth Queen flinched and Tsukia raised the scythe.

Bony hands rose from the ground and zombie-looking like creatures started to climb out the sand, shouting cries of agony. They launched their bodies towards the Fourth Queen and she breathed fire on them, ineffective. "Wa…" the Fourth Queen remarked. Tsukia smirked. "Tch" The Fourth Queen stuttered and raised her hand as well, more Hollows appeared behind her, they seemed to be Adjuchas level at the very least and she sent their bodies charging toward Tsukia's ghouls, on a suicide mission to die.

Tsukia sighed. This chick's fucking persistent. "NOW YOU SEE HOW STRONG I AM. YOU CAN'T DEFEAT WITHOUT YOUR HOLLOW POWERS!" and talkative….Tsukia thought as she wrinkled her eyebrows and facepalming her. "WHAT'S THE MATTER CAN'T TAKE ME ANYMORE?!" the Fourth Queen shouted at her.

"No I'm just waiting…" Tsukia said calmly. "FOR WHAT?! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST ME!" the Fourth Queen shouted back. "for my body...to get used to the massive power spike…" Tsukia replied, opening her eyes now, giving her a death glare.

The Fourth Queen stuttered, "Wa….wa…." Tsukia's energy started to rise exponentially. "WHERE'S THAT POWER COMING FROM?!"

Tsukia: "You're nowhere as strong as me when I released "garra de dragón reina" using the command , 'devour'."

Fourth Queen: "Wa...WHAT'S YOUR POINT, YOU DON'T HAVE THE POWER ANYMORE."

Tsukia: "No. It was just suspended when you extracted yourself out of me. You can only withstand as much power you originally had, you can't handle the amount of energy I had to offer as a Hollow…"

Fourth Queen looked at her with eyes widened.

Tsukia: "You were trying to bluff…" Tsukia snorted, "how idiotic"

Fourth Queen shot out a Cero that stuttered Tsukia early but Tsukia kept her stance and was able to absorb in the Cero's attacks now.

Tsukia: "A Queen's power is a combination of all the aspects of death from her Espada Commanders…" she said softly and looked at the Fourth Queen, "but you're only embracing 4 of those aspects…"

Fourth Queen: "WHAT'S YOUR POINT? EVEN THE FIRST QUEEN COULD ONLY EMBRACE 8 AT MOST!"

Tsukia: "Yeah...I know…" she took a deep breath….

Tsukia started to chant: "Rage, Solitude, Age, Sacrifice, Emptiness, Despair, Destruction, Intoxication, Madness, and Greed…. come within my soul and allow my heart to take in the pain….Enrage, Chase, Rot, Destroy, Enclose, Pray, Grind, Suppress, Sip, and Devour my dragon spirit...ENTICE, Garra de Dragón Reina!" The aspect of death and the commands of the swords of each of the Espadas...

The Fourth Queen's eyes opened: "Im-Impo-IMPOSSIBLE, YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY…" Tsukia's pure reiatsu shot at her, cutting her off she was thrown back, falling.

A pillar of darkness rose to enclose Tsukia and waves of red energy flowed out, white lightning enclosed bordering the pillar. Everyone was watching, dumbfounded.

The pillar flowed down slowly, revealing the Sixth and Final Hollow Queen before them…

Her hair, back to pitch black, held up in a ponytail with a clip shaped as the skeleton of the dragon, her eyes, bloodshot red with silver irises, her lips red and her skin was light peach, still human-like. Earrings of silver skeleton dragon figures, wearing a tight black sleeveless top, back exposed, showing off her tattoo of a dragon that stretched out on her back, its eyes glowing red. She wearing long black gloves, with silver dragon printed on both arms and connected to the gloves was a blood red sash that wrapped around her. Her shorts were skin-tight black and she had a dark red belt holding it up with dragon skeletons decorated the sides. She wore boots, pitch black, silver dragon design as well.

She stood there, not moving, for a few minutes. She didn't have a dragon translucent around her, or reiatsu coming uncontrollably out of her like earlier. No, she had herself under total control this time. Finally she opened her eyes, and stretched out her right hand, the glove came off by itself. 'Retract' is all she said, when a gold light came out from her right palm and the dragon recoiled back to 100 times...but it kept going, until 1000 skinny lines appeared on her arm. The glove came back on her and she smiled.

"Sorry that took a while," her voice was so velvety and smooth, "I really am 80% Hollow….that was so much power to control and condense down…"

The Fourth Queen backed off…"What...WHAT IS THAT FORM?!"

Tsukia: "You don't like it? My bad hun, I never really liked dresses" and she gave her a smirk. A Black and red cero suddenly charged out from behind Tsukia and shot the Fourth Queen directly, she tried to block the attack as well as she could, still breaking her translucent dragon, causing it to dissolve away and hitting her on the shoulders, bleeding terribly.

Tsukia tilted her head, "Hmm.. it really is hard to control, I even limited myself to the same reiatsu condensity as a 3rd seat for a Shinigami this time...and I still can't fully condense it yet…"

"YOU...YOU BITCH YOU WANT THE THRONE THAT BADLY DON'T YOU!" The Fourth Queen shouted at her.

Tsukia stared at her, confused, "No, I actually really don't. You can have it for all I care, but if you take it, you'd probably end up causing a huge imbalance between the soul worlds and more than 80% of the Hollows would probably die cuz you'd eat up all their souls anyway and that's more troublesome to fix and deal with than just taking charge myself…" Tsukia signed and wrinkled her forehead thinking about how troublesome that would be.

The Fourth Queen was furious: "You ...YOU DON'T APPRECIATE YOUR POWER YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE QUEEN."

Tsukia looked at her and tilted her head: "Yea you know what I really don't" and the throne that the Fourth Queen was sitting in blew up. "There are you happy, I won't get the throne now"

The Fourth Queen: "What….WHAT DID YOU DO THAT WAS MINE!"

Tsukia looked at her with an annoyed look, "No dear...you've been dethroned for a long time now, technically that was mine and I don't want it oh but, I'll take that tho" she pointed at the floating skeleton head behind her and the skeleton floated to behind Tsukia instead. Tsukia took a deep breath and the skeleton opened its mouth. A bright blue light started to form and out came souls, and in the horizon, the Hollows that were sucked up originally started to reappear. The skeleton head faded away and the Hollows were staring at the two Queens, confused.

Tsukia: "You can go home now" she said to them. Still puzzled, they walked away, afraid to not follow orders.

The Fourth Queen: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, OUR POWERS FEED OFF SOULS, AND YOU JUST LET THEM ALL GO, HOW NAIVE OF YOU, YOU'RE SO UNFIT TO BE THE QUEEN, TAKING SUCH MERCY ON YOUR SUBJECTS. YOU'RE TOO FUCKING SOFT!"

Tsukia sighed and said: "I already told you, I don't want to be queen. and YOUR power feeds off souls, I can manage without it...I just suck in more reiatsu if I need energy. Besides, I don't see anyone as my 'subjects' nor would I ever want to…"

Tsukia gave her an evil grin: "Also, let me show you...how soft YOU are…"

The Fourth Queen: "What…?" she said as she flinched back…"

Tsukia reached out her left hand and some of The Fourth Queen's energy flowed onto her palm and Tsukia allowed the energy to spread, entrapping her as she absorbed it. "Ahhh…." Tsukia moaned out.

The Fourth Queen: "What...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

A white energy gave from behind Tsukia and her eyes started to bleed, "heh….HEHEHE" Tsukia laughed softly to herself, "how much pain dear Queen…." she locked her eyes onto hers "can you HANDLE."

Tsukia formed a blade and to everyone's surprise, she pierced it right thru her own heart. Blood oozed out from her body but Tsukia looked as if she felt no pain, only pleasure, she was grinning viciously at The Fourth Queen.

The Fourth Queen: "AHHH WHAT THE FUCK" she held her heart "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT HURTS SO MUCH….FUCK…."

Tsukia kept the same wicked look on her face and formed another blade, slowly digging a wound on her right leg, then her left, blood gushed out again and the Fourth Queen winced out loudly in pain holding to the corresponding areas that Tsukia had wounded herself at.

Tsukia pulled out the blade that pierced her heart and tilted her head at The Fourth Queen and with a vile laughter she pierced her heart again, in a slightly different area. The Fourth Queen fell to the floor, she was experiencing the same pain as Tsukia but how was she able to handle THIS much pain without grimacing even a little bit?

The Fourth Queen regained composure and shouted out: "FUCK I CAN'T STAND YOU" and launched herself at her with a lance forming in her hand. Tsukia caught it with ease despite the fact she had a blade thru her heart and simply said, "your time here is done, Fourth Queen, goodbye"

Tsukia's hand bursted out a red and black Cero and the Fourth Queen disappeared into ashes. Tsukia floated herself easily back to the ground, sighing.

"Tsukia…?" a familiar voice began.

Tsukia: "Sorry, give me a minute…" the white energy behind her whirled around her and all her wounds immediately healed, then and a rumble started to form underneath them, a huge land of castle , maybe 20 times larger than the Los Noches Aizen had built appeared from the ground next to them. On the castle property, the moon shined a dim sky blue on it, the castle was tinted blue from the light and it was beautiful, in front of the entrance was a grand water fountain. Such a beautiful sight in the middle of the desserts. The sky was blue, flowers grew, and trees were green… "El Castillo de la Reina…" Tsukia whispered and looked at HER castle… and she turned around and was immediately in Grimmjow's arms, looking for comfort.

"Are you….okay?" Grimmjow said softly to her.

Tsukia had a villainous smile on her face, "Never better" licking some leftover blood off her hands and wrapped them around Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra came up to them: "Congratulations my Queen, you've done it."

Tsukia looked up from hugging Grimmjow and walked in front of Ulquiorra, and smacked him in the face. Everyone looked at her with a questioned look.

Ulquiorra: "What was that for?"

Tsukia: "For making me use a power I wasn't ready for"

Ulquiorra: "I didn't FORCE you to do it, my Queen, my purpose in life is to serve you…"

Tsukia slapped him the other way this time.

Ulquiorra: "What's that for now…"

Tsukia: "Please. Just revert back to calling me Tsukia and your purpose in life ISN'T to serve me, serve YOURSELF. and find your happiness not find mine."

Ulquiorra: "...Okay. I will try my best" and bowed.

Tsukia sighed at him. He continued: "but your throne, you really don't want one? I can make another one, the Fourth Queen taught me how before as she wanted multiple throne rooms."

Tsukia glared at him: "No. I really don't need it. Besides...I have a throne…" she placed herself in Grimmjow's arms again, "and it's on this man's lap" she smiled at him before kissing him. Grimmjow eagerly kissed her back, smiling as he did thinking to himself as the luckiest guy in the world right now.

Justin: "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP YOU CAN'T HAVE SEX YET TSUKIA UNTIL I ALLOW YOU TO SIGN THE MARRIAGE AGREEMENT."

Tsukia glared at him, pulling herself away so she wouldn't be tempted, Grimmjow thought the same thing, smirking, there was no way he'd be able to hold back now from her if he got too roused up.

Tsukia: "I hate you so much right now…"

Justin smiled: "Hey I'm just trying to help you keep your powers ok…"

Tsukia scoffed at him.

Nnoitra: "Oi Tsukia, can you really withstand not eating any souls, I've never heard of any of the previous Hollow Queens being able to function without consumed at least 100 hollow souls a day."

Tsukia sighed: "Yea, I'm sure. I'll be fine with reiatsu."

Nnoitra: "Does it even tempted you."

Tsukia: "No" she said with a heinous smile.

Nnoitra grinned: "Hehe, you're a terrible liar."

Tsukia didn't look back at him. She turned to look at Antoine, "You knew all along didn't you?"

Antoine: "Yeah, I just didn't want to awaken you too soon, you can feel now how tremendous the power is."

Tsukia sighed. "But I'm glad and proud...how well you're able to control it." Antoine continued.

Tsukia glared at him: "Do I really have a choice…"

Antoine smiled: "Well I guess spending 100,000 years controlling the basics of your power paid off right"

Tsukia sighed and held her head.

Ulquiorra looked at her concerned: "Are you….alright?"

Tsukia's legs started to wobble: "Yea I'm just…." Grimmjow came to hold her in his arms. "dizzy…" she was started to drift off…

Antoine: "Take her to rest."

Grimmjow nodded.

Tsukia: "Enjoy….you guys...can enjoy the castle...have fun…."

Grimmjow: "Did you want to rest in there?"

Tsukia slightly opening her eyes to lock his and said softly: "No I want...to go to our home" giving him a faint smile.

Grimmjow smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Anything you want my love…" she was already unconscious…


	5. Chapter 5: Time to Reminisce

Back at their little sand dome home Grimmjow laid Tsukia on the bed. How nostalgic. It brought back memories of their past, sleeping together every night as they cuddled close, keeping each other warm….

He watched in awe as Tsukia's clothes changed from her 'Hollow Queen' form that still didn't die down yet. Her hair reverted to her normal length, and her reiatsu was cleaning her body, cleansing the dirt off and making her body fresh, her body's scent was able to reach where Grimmjow was sitting, watching her. Grimmjow shivered, the scent gave him chills.

To his surprise, her clothes didn't revert to her daily clothes of a tube top, jacket and shorts. She was in a nightgown, a dark purple one with golden dragons embroidered on it. Her face shined as her hair fell perfectly across her face.

Grimmjow sighed, looking at her with a loving gaze, "You tempt me too much…." he walked over to her and kissed her softly "but I love you too much to do anything against your will…"

Tsukia slightly woke up and whispered: "Grim...Grimmjow…"

"Hmm..?" he replied.

"Lay...lie down with me...I want to...feel your chest...and your warmth…" she struggled too say.

Grimmjow smiled and took off his jacket and got into comfortable shorts. He slipped himself into bed with her and she immediately turned to dig her face into his chest, he held her close but said, "Hey...you're not going to be able to breath if you stay there too long…"

"I don't care…" she muffled out. Grimmjow sighed and pulled her out from his chest and brought her out to kiss her, giving her a sweet, soft wet kiss. Tsukia tried to go in deeper in his mouth but he pulled away. He looked at her with a sly smile and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Go to sleep my queen…"

Tsukia groaned, "Don't call me tha…" and she dozed off, feeling the warmth of Grimmjow's body around her.

Grimmjow soon fell asleep next to her, still amazed by all the events that had happened the hour earlier…. he still couldn't fathom it… in his arms… was the Sixth and Final Hollow Queen…


	6. Chapter 6: Love or Die

The next day Tsukia woke up first. She batted her eyes, unsure of where she was at first, then she saw him lying next to her. "Mmmm…" she said as she dug herself into his chest closer to cuddle him. She slowly slid herself off the bed, surprised at what she was wearing but didn't really bother her too much compared to the fact she just figured out she was the Sixth Queen.

She made her way to the bathroom to freshen up herself a little and midway she felt a sharp pain on her back and she fell over, crying in agony, and knocking some stuff over.

"ARGHHH!" she cried, when that happened, Grimmjow woke instantly and was almost shouting in her face, "Tsukia! Tsukia! What's WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Tsukia was scrunching up her body whimpering trying to struggle to answer him. Grimmjow felt something hot on her back, the tattoo of her dragon's eyes were glowing again and the hotness came from the mouth, as if it was alive breathing fire out.

"Fuck man" Grimmjow cursed out, he quickly put on pants and held Tsukia, bridal style, and rushed towards her castle, where everyone was resting.

Luckily for him, Antoine was sitting out in the courtyard drinking tea, enjoying his early morning and then he froze when he saw Grimmjow rushing in.

"What happened?" Antoine inquired.

"I- I don't know, I was sleeping and then I heard her scream and found her like this," Grimmjow said, panting.

Antoine analyzed the dragon on her back quietly. "It hasn't even been 1,000 years yet…" he murmured quietly…

"WHAT?" Grimmjow shouted, wanting to know what was going on right away.

Ulquiorra appeared at of the castle gates and said to him, "It isn't something that's hard to fix, the answer is quite simple really…"

Grimmjow: "What are you talking about?!"

Ulquiorra looked at Antoine: "Go fetch Justin, we need the marriage contract…"

Antoine gave him a grave look and nodded his head, dashing away at once.

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow: "A Hollow Queen is dethroned 2 ways. One, conceiving a child that will always be female so that her powers will be transferred over to her; or second, not fulfilling her desire for finding love and companionship within 1,000 years of her existence. Obviously the first can't happen to Tsukia, the Hollow Queen's power is stuck with her, even if she miraculously has children the power will not transfer, although Tsukia should not be able to but she is quite the anomaly so anything can happen, really."

Grimmjow growled: "Get to the fucking point already, her desire for finding love? what the hell are you talking about?"

Ulquiorra: "She's not 1,000 years old yet, but since she sealed herself away for 100,000 years her body feels as if she's that old, even if 10 years passed in the current timewave. The time in her dimension is catching up to her. If a Hollow Queen does not find her 'king' within that time, she'll perish, and since Tsukia is the last one, Hueco Mundo will forever be left without a Queen."

Grimmjow got impatient: "SO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!"

Justin came out now with Antoine and said to him softly: "Marry her and make love to her…"

Grimmjow: "Wa…." he stuttered that's something they've been wanting to do all this time, now it's needed in order to save her.

Grimmjow stuttered out: "But she's unconscious! You want me to just violate her body?!"

Justin sighed and took out the marriage contract: "You could call it violation, or saving her life… Here put your ring finger here," He grabbed Grimmjow's left hand and guided his ring finger towards a place for his fingerprint, Grimmjow's reiatsu glowed automatically, leaving his mark on the contract and Justin did the same for Tsukia, the same thing happened. The marriage contract turned into energy and flowed into Tsukia's heart. She was, however, still left unconscious.

Grimmjow: "Why isn't she waking up?!"

Justin sighed: "Because you need to make love to her now…"

Grimmjow replied angrily: "What how can I even…"

Justin sighed again: "It's either this or she'll die Grimmjow, your choice…." he looked at him gravely.

Grimmjow gulped then snarled: "Fine...FUCK IT ALL, FINE… But" He mumbled, "how do I..."

Justin cut him off, knowing what he was worried about "Viagra and lube honey" he said as he handed his hand out to him, smiling mischievously. Grimmjow glared at him and swallowed the pill and put the lube away in his pocket.

Justin looked at him again with a more concerned eyes this time, "Now go take care of her, please."

Grimmjow looked away, embarrassed "Yea." And he sonido'd Tsukia and himself back to their sand dune home.


	7. Chapter 7: Sadist and Masochist (LEMON)

He could see Tsukia's shoulders slightly started to fade away. "ARGHH" he couldn't take his time with this, the Viagra pill was kicking in, so he didn't have trouble getting hard but this felt all so wrong to do.

He lied Tsukia on the bed, still wearing her nightgown, so easy access to him...his face was getting red, his body heated up, Was he really going to have to this?

Tsukia started to break out into a cold sweat, wincing in pain as Grimmjow saw her shoulders start to fade away lighter and lighter... "fucck man" Grimmjow cursed.

He ripped off his pants and his boner sprang out he rubbed this lube over himself, making sure it's well applied so it wouldn't Tsukia as much, or at least as possible...

Grimmjow placed himself on top of Tsukia.

He stared at her face that was wincing in pain...it..kinda turned him on now…

Gah this was all so wrong... he thought but Tsukia moaned out in pain again and her translucency was spreading. Grimmjow growled and kissed her roughly.

"I love you" he said as his lips backed away and he took a deep breath. He moved his hand down to guide his cock into her, when his tip found it he pushed slowly in, Tsukia moaned and arched her back as an instinctive response. Grimmjow also moaned out...just the tip in her gave him immense electrifying sensations...he put a hand behind Tsukia's head and grabbed a fitful of her hair and smashed his lips onto hers as he pushed himself in further, hearing himself and Tsukia moan out in Ecstasy. When he finally had his full length in her he whispered to her ear "I love you…"

She was so incredibly tight around him, her inners so warm and soft... he had to take a moment to regain composure before he could move...he pulled out slowly...each little movement gave him indescribable sensations that were so powerful and nerve wrecking that made his body uncontrolable and when he almost pulled all the way out he pushed back in a little faster than before and he roared in pleasure. He did it again and this time he heard a low popping noise...

He felt Tsukia get wet exponentially and he realized what it was...he smiled and dropped down to kiss her again "I love you...please come back to me..." Tsukia moaned, and lifted an arm behind his back. Grimmjow gasped and pulled back staring at Tsukia's eyes that were slowly opening to look at him.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? I'm sorry. ..I didn't have another choice you were. .." Grimmjow stammered.

Tsukia pulled him towards her so that their bodies were packed tightly together and said in a seducing voice as she ripped out the nightgown on her and stared into Grimmjow's widened eyes, she leaned his head close to her "take me..." she whispered in his ear ... "but are you..." grimmjow started...Tsukia cut him off..."I'm fine" she said as her body smoothly solidified and she continued..." now..." she began as she wrapped her legs around Grimmjow and taking off his jacket. She forced Grimmjow's hip to slam against her crotch making his length jerk into her so swiftly it made Grimmjow moan loudly. "MM...make me scream your name Grim-baby..." she said in her velvety voice into Grimmjow's ears…

That did it..Grimmjow went insane he couldn't hold back anything any longer...the build-up from when they reunited, no, even before that, the five years they spent together in the Hueco Mundo, he was going to give it all to her now.

He smirked his chaotic grin at Tsukia , she had her eyes closed, still enjoying his length in her...

Grimmjow chuckled mischievously and groped her ass as hard as he could and her breasts with the other hand and started to pound into her with all his might.

Tsukia cried out a loud moan "hnnnmmmm"

Grimmjow didn't falter anymore he had to have her every little bit of her...he was going to destroy her tight pussy right here right now.

His grasp on her ass and tits were making her skin turn red and bruising up easily but he didn't care nor did Tsukia she wanted more. A sadist and a masochist together, their intimacy was impeccable for each other.

Grimmjow went on for what seemed like an eternity, taking all his stamina and strength to make and hear Tsukia moan his name, louder and louder. He wanted her to scream and she wanted to scream. She locked her legs tightly around him and started to help him shove deeper into her, using her own force now against his. The clash between their skin and bodies were so loud it echoed thru their sand dune home both panting, bodies burning, every sensation they gave each other dug in their thirst for more and more.

Tsukia used her strength, her STRENGTH, and it made Grimmjow go into her so hard she must've punctured herself with his dick because she started bleeding again; Grimmjow actually got a little worried but Tsukia didn't give a shit, she started biting on Grimmjow's neck, his shoulders, his lips; clawed her nails into his back, "destroy me Grimmjow" she said into his ear blissfully and looked at Grimmjow with her evil grin. Grimmjow gave back the smile and dove his lips onto hers, biting her lips, making them bleed, all the while still jamming into her as much as possible.

"HNNGG….baby more…." Tsukia cried out. Grimmjow went towards her neck, bit a little everywhere, leaving a little cut mark and hickey where he attacked, He rammed his hands all over her back so firmly he was sure by the end of this her entire back will probably be bruised up.

Tsukia's upper body was lightly covered in blood and she licked her lips, sucking up all the blood that was dripping out and was delighted by the satisfaction of her own pain.

An hour went by before Grimmjow's stamina started to die down, Justin's viagra pill made him last that long without needing to come; Justin probably had guessed what Tsukia's tendency would've been like in bed so he purposely made it extra strong for Grimmjow. Tsukia could sense Grimmjow's need to finally climax.

She pushed Grimmjow off, startling him, and pinned him onto the bed and immediately dropped down to his dick dripping her juices. She forced her mouth to take it all in at once. The sensation was so different than being in her pussy, Grimmjow moaned in pleasure from this new passion. Her mouth was warm too and she was so careful not to let her teeth hurt him. Grimmjow dug a hand into her hair as she was working her mouth on him and she looked up at him with eager eyes and gave him a sly smile.

Grimmjow was dazed but understood what she wanted after a moment, he grabbed her head with his hand and face fucked her fiercely, hearing her gag and choke from his dick. "Tsukia…Ah…." Grimmjow said softly….then yelled "I'm...I'M GONNA CUMMM-AHH" he roared out in pleasure as he kept himself deep inside Tsukia's mouth. He looked down at her, cum was dripping out of her mouth and he released his hands.

Tsukia smiled and rubbed her face around his dick, caressing it with her cheeks, making her face covered with his cum and her own saliva, she dropped her tongue do the bottom of his balls and licked up all the dripping cum that was all 'going to waste'. She played around his dick a little, hearing him moan softly as she climbed her way back to place herself on top of him, licking her lips and giving him a savaging kiss.

"I love you…" Tsukia said, grinning. Grimmjow said panting, "I love you too…." he started to daze off from all the pleasure and Tsukia asked slyly, "What are you doing…?" "Huh?" Grimmjow asked, confused. "You think I'm done baby? I need you to cum into me still and fill me up…" she said velvety, "Besides...Justin gave you viagra he made didn't he...look you're still hard… it's gonna last all night for me…" Grimmjow looked at her with dismay, "but aren't you like….sore? tired?" Tsukia smiled only to reply, "Tired? No. Sore? yes of course," chuckling close to his lips, "how could I not be? Do you know how big your dick is?" giving him a lustful kiss. "It just makes me want you even more so… mmm…"

'God how am I gonna keep up with this girl, the sheets were soaked with juices and blood and one hour of constantly thrusting really took it out of me…" Grimmjow thought to himself.

Tsukia smiled as if she could read his mind, she placed her hand on his heart and he felt as if he had a 24-hour nap, his energy was full replenished and Tsukia's reiatsu cleaned off their bodies and the remnants on the sheets. "Now take me again…." Tsukia whispered.

Grimmjow widened his grin and slammed Tsukia onto the bed, with her head dug into the pillow. Not giving her a chance to recuperate, he slammed his dick into her, pounding her doggy-style, hearing Tsukia moan more and more. Her pussy was extremely wet and inviting his dick with eagerness with each pump going into her. Grimmjow bent down to place his hands on her breasts, squeezing them as hard as he could again and Tsukia moaned out, "Oh Grimmjow...mmm baby fuck my pussy up…Ughhh…"

Grimmjow dug his teeth into Tsukia's neck and pounded away with all his might, he was going to cum again soon, Tsukia could feel the irregular pulsing coming from his dick as she heard Grimmjow moaning into her ear. "Give it all to me baby…" she said softly. Grimmjow bit into her neck, making her bleed as he roared out in pleasure again, "ARGHHH" and he blasted his cum into her pussy, mixing in with her juices as it was dripping slowly out of her pussy.

Grimmjow chuckled and pulled out to lie next to her sideways as he laid Tsukia on her back, kissing her softly and caressing her cheeks with his firm hands. Then he slowly worked his hands down towards her, rubbing her clit roughly, making Tsukia's legs twitch and hearing her moan every time he pressed on her clit directly. He stuck a finger into her, two, and then three and fingered her fast, he loved hearing Tsukia's hard breathing under his kiss, only causing him to finger her even faster.

"Mmmmm don't stop…" Tsukia moaned out as Grimmjow's lips pulled away. He chuckled and said, "Wouldn't dream of it…" and as he fingered her harder, he started wiggling his fingers around in her as he did so and then he found it.

Tsukia gasped out in pleasure as Grimmjow found her G-Spot. "Oh I'm going to love this…." Grimmjow said lustfully, and he started to continuously press on her G-Spot harder and harder, faster and faster. Tsukia was going insane, she couldn't even make a noise but her face was saying it all, the sensations from her G-Spot was breath-taking, and then she was finally able to scream out, "GRIMMJOW GRIMMJOW I'M GONNA..-" and water came out from her pussy as she squirted all over the sheets.

Grimmjow pulled out his fingers and stared in awe, 'Whoa i didn't' expect that" and swooped down to make out with the hard-breathing Tsukia who was gasping for air, letting Grimmjow's tongue explore her mouth with ease. "Had enough yet?" he teased. Tsukia had to take a moment to regain composure then looked up at him sheepishly and replied with a purr, "Not even close…" and started to explore Grimmjow's mouth with her own tongue.

"But doesn't it hurt baby…" Grimmjow asked as he looked into Tsukia's eyes.

Tsukia smiled and said, "The pain doesn't overcome the pleasure….besides…" she pushed him into the bed, situating herself on top of him and guiding his cock into her, "I can't get enough of you…." she finished as she leaned in to allow his full length into her.

Grimmjow smiled at her, "Baby that's my line…." as he pulled her in to kiss her.

Tsukia sat on top of him for a bit, letting his hands finally have a chance to take their time to explore her body. Her skin was smooth, so soft, it was unbelievable how powerful she is but how vulnerable she allowed herself to be in front of her. Tsukia was humming softly to his soft touches and started to ride his cock slowly letting herself enjoy the sensation of him being inside of her.

Grimmjow situated his hands firmly onto her hips and began thrusting upwards into her. Her body was moving perfectly to his pace, accommodating for whatever he desired from her. Grimmjow pulled her body towards her to kiss her their bodies made love to each other at smooth pace. This sex seemed so calm and it was nice, for both of them, to really enjoy what each had to over for the other.

They moaned together in unison, kissing, eyes closed, enjoying the passion of their love and Grimmjow winced a small grunt and Tsukia smiled and whispered, "Take me again baby…" she could feel Grimmjow's grin on her lips. He picked up the page quickly and Tsukia moaned out, "Oh~ Grim...Grimmjow...Hnnn~" and Grimmjow grunted out a moan as well when he unleashed into her again, cum dripping out of her pussy once more.

Grimmjow gave her a canny look. "I wanna try something," he said, grinning. Tsukia tilted her head and Grimmjow picked her up, while still having his cock inside her and pushed her against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them on top of her, and held a leg up around his waist.

"Now," Grimmjow bent down to her ear, "don't make a sound…" he chuckled softly, "if you do…. I'm going to stop…."

Tsukia gave him a glare, "Hey that's not...HNNN~" she shouted out as Grimmjow started hammering without warning.

"Shh…." Grimmjow said in her ear as he crashed his lips onto hers, keeping his eyes open so he can see the facial expressions she was making. God it was such a turn-on, her brows were wrinkled together and her eyes squinted hard together, and you could see the struggle for her to not make a sound as the muscles in her face twitched and feelings her face getting hot.

Grimmjow broke away from the kiss and Tsukia made a small "Hnnn~" and he immediately stopped. "Nuh-uh…." Grimmjow said slyly. "Please…" Tsukia said. "What?" Grimmjow replied with a smirk. "Fuck me hard...I won't make a sound again...I promise…" Tsukia begged. "Das my girl…" Grimmjow resumed his fast pace with a grin and started kissing Tsukia again.

Her body was twitching, her hands struggling to move, but she wanted to be pinned down. He knew she could out-strength him easily but she wanted to be dominated, and he gladly did that for her. He back kept arching in and out, her body desperately telling him, more, MORE! He gave in to her desires. Once more, he came in her, crying out her name this time "Tsukia…! ARGHH…" He left her wrists free and put her leg down and carried her towards the bed, letting her rest a bit. "Hehe," he chuckled as he slipped into bed with her, "that was entertaining…" he softly said as he began kissing her passionately on her neck.

"Heh…"Tsukia said, bringing his head up to kiss him. They laid together for a long time, hands exploring each others body as they continued to kiss lovingly, trying to find places in each other's mouths where they could've possibly missed a spot. Their hands exploring sensually now, rather than brutally. Their bodies grinded against each other, every touch told their own small anecdote of how much love they held for another.

When they pulled away they looked deeply into each other's eyes. His light blue eyes soft and her dark violet eyes loving, they smiled, sweetly, and gave each other a soft kiss. "I love you," they whispered to each other, their foreheads kissing, and they drifted off into a luscious, passionate slumber.


	8. Chapter 8: Their Past Together

I woke up feeling warmth against my cheeks... I opened my eyes slowly and what I saw made my heart skip a beat. I was lying once again to the love of my life. I instinctively smiled and relaxed my eyes once again to embrace the feeling of his body next to mine.

I then forced myself up to freshen my face it was starting to burn and swell up. After a few steps my body froze and an unbearable pain started burning on my back. I screamed out in agony and lost feeling in my legs and fell against the floor. The last thing I could comprehend was his voice screaming my name...

I passed out... I think? Only when my eyes were closed it wasn't dark...it was white...and I heard noises...voices? Speaking...but I couldn't make out any words...

The next thing I knew was my back resting on something soft but...UGH what was thing pain...I felt my body reacting on its own... And I heard a voice yell out in desperation...

Something...someone grabbed my legs and I felt a warm sensation on my lips...and then something on somewhere I never felt on my body...was it there?...

Then I felt something... Something HUGE enter me...it hurts...my body reacted instinctively once again...but it also felt unbelievably amazing...it went out a bit and came back in...I heard a pop...and my inner thighs felt wet...

A voice was speaking to me... I slowly regained consciousness and it was him... But he looked apologetic about giving me one of the most incredible sensations I've ever experienced... I looked at him with great desire... As I caught on to what was happening...

I had to have more of him... No I wanted to have all of him...I begged him to give me it all but he was afraid of the pain he might've caused me... He's so silly... Nobody will ever be able to give me a physical pain that'll over come the amount of pleasure that his body is giving throughout my body...

Destroy me... I told him and he gave in... AHHHH what incredible feeling this was...ramming his into him constantly... I could've never comprehended this sensation unless I felt it myself even if someone gave me a 1000 page novel on the experience of sex...

Even with all the power and knowledge I have I cant describe how love worked... Our intimacy felt so complete...so fulfilled now...our bodies becoming one and the sparks flying thru my nerves constantly the result of my love...

I don't want it to end...I never want to leave his side again...as strong as I was...I'm still a woman...who desires a man...a man to comfort her and one that understands her..,and one that can love her the way she wanted to be loved...and it was him...

As I lied down after our fun...I gazed into his eyes as he slowly drifted asleep...his bangs moving down to cover a part of his peaceful face...I chuckled to myself...he's so sexy with his hair down... I smuggled myself into his arm and dozed off into a slumber with him...reminiscing about our past together...

I fell face flat...tasting something gritty in my mouth...not really caring much anyway...I was just permanently banned from my 'home' ...not just that..they even tried to kill me...God I hate Shinigamis...

"Hey what's this? A human?" I heard a voice say. "I don't know...but can we eat it? Would be a waste just to leave free food anyway" I heard another reply.

My voice muffled thru the sand "Sure why not I might as well be dead anyway"

"Wha? You're alive?" Something said.

It took all my willpower just to turn my body over... Why couldn't have they just eaten my right away so I can end my pathetic existence... I opened my eyes... A whole bunch of hollows ... No, adjuchas were in front of me but I didn't falter... Didn't really give a shit...

"Here" I said to them as I ripped off my right arm and blood squirted put . Despite being hollows who haven't eaten and ripped up God knows how many bodies they watched in disbelief of what I just did. "Eat it" I told them... And they all took a bite except for a jaguar looking adjuchas...

"You don't want any?"I asked he had a glare in his eyes. "A prey that can't give up a good fight doesn't interest me" he said coldly. I shrugged my shoulders "eh..., did you want me to fight you?" I asked. "You already down an arm, fight wouldn't be fair..."he said.

"Fine..." I said and raised my reiatsu, my arm started to reappear . "Is this good then?" I asked him "I have nothing better to do right now might as well let you have fun with me to pass time... You look like you have fun fighting... So do I" I gave him an evil grin.

His eyes widened with bloodlust and charged towards me. I was able to block his body easily with my arms. The hollows behind him awed in astonishment, was this guy their leader or something?

The jaguar growled at me and pounced again. My head started to hurt from my excessive reiatsu usage in Soul Society so my body staggered and I fell onto the floor holding my head with one hand and with the other I blocked his attack again.

"I'm sorry" I said softly to him who was relaxing his stance now "my body isn't at its best right now..."

He glared at me, "who are you" he demanded. I looked at him with cold eyes..."will you kill me if I tell you?" I asked.

"I already told you I don't take pity lives like this" he said, I could hear the impatience growing in his voice.

I sighed "my name is Tsukia AkikoArisu, I'm the captain that single handedly defeated the ten Vasto Lordes that infiltrated the Soul Society but I am also a Quincy, despite saving Soul Society from the attack they banished me and tried to kill me in the precipice world on my way to the world of the living."

The stared at me in awe, not quite sure which part they were most surprised about.

"Why are in the Hueco Mundo?" One of them asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "When the Precipice World was about to collapse on my a portal opened up and sucked me in and here I am... " I replied, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have killed them, I regret saving Soul Society... Should have just let them kill all the Fuckers in Soul Society" I scowled out.

They looked surprised by my distaste for Soul Society. "So what do you plan on doing now?" The Jaguar asked me. I sighed "hmm, maybe I can train you guys to become stronger ... You guys just lost ten Vasto Lordes... Hueco Mundo is vulnerable right now..."

"Hmph. You would help us?" He said to me.

I chuckled "I'm more surprised at the fact you don't care I killed them"

He scowled "they don't deserve to live if they were so easily defeated"

I smiled "it took a toll of me but in time I'll recover... But I can still train you... I might not possess the powers of a Hollow but I've studied them and I can give you the instructions on its mechanics and also...I can..." I walked to one of the hollows and put my hand over his Hollow Hole and my body glowed golden and it started to fill up, his appearance slowly changed to that of a humans.

"whhat...what did you do?" He asked with a shaking voice.

"It's a Quincy thing...taking your pain away from your body so you can manifest your powers more fluently... Can you feel it?" I asked him.

He lifted his fist and shot a Cero into the horizon and widened his eyes dumbfounded by his powers.

I smiled at him and did it for the rest of them until I reached the jaguar. He flinched back a snarled "I don't want power given to me I'd rather work for it on my own thru my own strength."

I looked surprised at him and then smiled, "what's your name?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" he said.

I smiled at him and said "Grimmjow... That's very admirable of you, I commend you for that, you like challenges don't you?"

He smirked in agreement and lunged himself at one of the hollows I turned human, he got knocked back easily but he didn't care he jumped back in with just as much force if not more than his initial attack. I watched in amusement he reminded me of myself, not wanting to be spoiled but to push myself to gaining more power no matter how many times I will fail or falter... I slowly started to daze off while watching him fight and finally lost consciousness... Too much power exertion for one day...

I woke up to someone yelling out in pain, "Arggh Grimmjow that was too hard!" "Humph you weakling" Grimmjow had replied. They were still at the same place a few napping Grimmjow was bleeding immensely and his partner was badly wounded as well. I got up slowly, and looked at the ground I fell asleep on , someone had made a pillow out of sand for me? I walked closer to the two that were fighting.

I put my hand on the heart of the human Hollow he was fighting and his wounds healed completely and I flashed over to Grimmjow I kneeled down to him and placed my hand under him to where his heart would be he flinched a little but my eyes reassured him it was fine. My body glowed with my power and Grimmjow's blood cleaned off and he was completely recovered.

"There, now you can resume fighting at your fullest" I smiled at him. Grimmjow smirked at me.

"Ayyy Tsukia can't you fight him for a bit I wanna take a nap" the Hollow behind me called out. I turned to look at him then at Grimmjow whose eyes grew eager for a challenge.

I chuckled "alright get some rest I'll entertain him for now"

"Thank god holy shit" the Hollow laid down and immediately passed out.

I turned to Grimmjow whose eyes were growing with lust and swiftly lunged at me, I blocked his attacks easily and he kept coming, not trying to just wound me, but trying to kill. An hour must've passed because he was tiring from exhaustion, I could tell from his heavy panting.

Grimmjow: "how can you dodge everything so easily?"

I replied, "your attacks aren't very thought out, you're trying to fight with pure strength it's too obvious to tell which direction you're coming from"

Grimmjow growled.

I smiled at him "I'm not trying to demean you, it's just, you're just like me...it's hard, I know , to contain your anger and use your strength in a controlled manner"

He calmed down and sat staring at me with interest.

I continued, "power comes with a price, I can't let my emotions take over me, I got into trouble cuz I killed fifty civilians on accident you know," I chuckled, "couldn't keep my attacks contained"

Grimmjow scoffed "humph their fault for being weak and getting in the way"

I smiled "perhaps, but still, I don't like not being in control, frankly I agree with you, I couldn't care less if those idiots died, but I'm frustrated at myself for being weak and giving in to my anger"

Grimmjow stared at my comment and said ," how should I improve my attacks then?"

I replied "just be more inconspicuous about it" I ran towards him, lunging the way he did but I pivoted myself to his left and then launched myself in the air grabbing him to pull myself down faster and striked him across his face harshly causing him to fly back against a sand hill a few dozen meters away.

He rebounded fast and smiled , imitating my attacks instead of coming straightforward all the time.

Another hour past before exhaustion finally kicked in on him and he crashed down, curling into a ball and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: In Each Other's Eyes

Grimmjows POV

Even though my memories were taken from me, my body feels the time that has passed since I have felt her body next to mine.

How perfect she felt in my arms, the strong willed woman she was, able to let herself give in to me, what a lucky bastard I am...

Back to flashback-

I woke up to the sound of someone banging themselves against rocks. My eyes slowly opened and the Hollow Humans that were awake were watching someone. I turned my head in the same direction as theirs and there she was, pounding her fists against rocks, not giving a damn about the blood she was shedding, nor reacting or making a sound to the pain she must've felt.

"What is she doing?", I asked the others. "I don't know but she's been at it ever since you fell asleep" one replied.

She jammed her fist again and I heard a crack, her arm had broke , but she didn't falter. She started jamming her sides instead until another crack and her shoulders had broken as well. She didn't even flinch, she just continued on with her back, until her back broke too and she fell on the ground from loss of balance.

I rushed over to help her but then a glow of energy came from her body, her wounds had healed and blood had dissolved away. She stood up quickly, and repeated the same process.

"Was this her training?" I questioned. "Looks like it" one replied, "Seems like she's trying to improve purely her physical strength, I can't feel any reiatsu from her at all to enhance her strength. If she was using even a speck of her reiatsu she would be able to break that rock with a finger"

I heard a crash, she'd had broken the rock in front of her with her fist now, a smirk formed on her face. She glowed again and the rock returned whole again before she broke it and instead of her first she was trying to attack the rock with a finger now, her fingers broke quickly, but she resumed the same process of healing herself and hitting the rock again.

It was kinda a turn on to watch her to be honest, never thought I'd see a woman so dedicated to gaining strength. She must've finally broke from her concentration because she caught me watching her. She smiled at me and flashed over.

"When'd you wake up?" She asked me. "Not too long ago," I shrugged.

I continued to ask, "what was that you're doing?"

She shrugged, "I never noticed how naturally weaker a Shinigamis body or Quincys body was compared to a Hollows. You have natural strength from your skin armor, it's pretty cool but it makes me feel lacking in strength immensely. I may not be a Hollow but, I don't like feeling insignificant in any area of ability" she smirked. "so might as well make use of my time to gain more natural physical strength"

I just stared at her, she's such a cocky fucker but somehow she makes it seem so subtle. What a little shit.

She had a look on her face that made it seem like she knew what I was thinking "Did you want to fight again?" She asked slyly.

I scoffed at her but replied , "yea sure why not" she laughed and I pounced onto her.

She was still toying with me, I know it. I know she's strong, I want her to take me seriously but how? She was able to kill ten Vasto Lordes all to herself... No I have to get stronger and become a Vasto Lordes myself, stronger than the ones she fought with.

We must've went on for three hours straight because the others have fallen asleep again after their own rounds of fighting. Man I haven't ate any hollows in a while, I'm hungry. How can they not need to eat any hollow either?

"Their agony has been fulfilled because of me, they don't need to eat hollows anymore" she said, smiling.

"Can you read my mind or something?" I said annoyingly.

"nah " she smirked" I can just tell from the expressions on your face"

I scoffed at her. "Go hunt, " she said "I'll be here when you satisfy your hunger"

"What about you? You don't eat?" I wondered.

"Just like your friends now, I can survive by regulating my body with reiatsu, it's what I've been doing most of my life anyway" she answered. "Now go on, I'll be waiting to fight you again" she said smirking again.

I growled at pounced away to go hunt for some food.

When I came back the others were fighting amongst themselves not really noticing I had returned. She wasn't with them.

I saw a large rock pillar nearby, was that there before? I climbed up, it must've been higher than 500 feet jeez.

There she was at the top, the atmosphere must've dropped at least twenty degrees. She was in a complete trance meditating and levitating off the ground.

"would you like to join me?" She suddenly said.

I scoffed, "WhAt for?"

I can feel her smirking as she replied, "to tame your emotions".

I hesitated but I sat on my hind legs next to her , unsure of what exactly to do.

"Let yourself feel nothing and think nothing" she told me.

I must've sat with her for at least half an hour fidgeting and growing impatient as time went on... I was about to leave until I felt her reiatsu grow out to me. My own reiatsu competent escaped my body and I levitated with her. My mind felt free and my body for the first time in my life was not tense at all.

An hour passed quickly while I was in this state, my mind never felt so revitalized and my body felt completely new.

She extended out her legs and stood on the ground while I did the same. "A technique i practice not only to control my emotions but to improve my health regeneration powers, it'll help yours as well . Hollows have very impressive regeneration.

"Why all the way up here though?" I asked.

"Away from the noise and distraction, plus I like the cold" she replied then continued, "Come lets make houses today."

She hopped off the cliff and I followed, the rock crumbling apart as we reached the ground. She made that?

"When you have reiatsu control like its part of you, you can control reiatsu in a way like...telekinesis." She smirked as reiatsu flowed out from her body and she started to form out sand dunes. The others had stopped what they were doing as they watched her sculpture out a hole within the sand dunes and form a...room? With candle lights lit inside and furniture sculpted out from sand. Then finally a staircase that led down to the room as she buried it deeper in.

She made another with several rooms in them. "Houses" she said "for you guys , shelter". We went to explore the one that had multiple rooms, I'll be honest, they were quite nice and a good place to rest in after a day of hunting or training.

A wave of reiatsu suddenly flowed into the dune from outside, we quickly made our way to see who was coming to give us the home warming visit.

Out on the dessert we saw a mantis looking hollow, probably have achieved an adjuchas stage like me, his reiatsu was quite immense.

My blood flowed heavily in me and excitement rushed thru my veins. I had lunged at the mantis and his six crescent shaped swords without thinking. He blocked my attack easily but I maneuvered his sword strokes quickly and was able to stutter his from attacking behind.

His eyes grew with lust and he sonidod quickly to the side of my I couldn't jerk away fast enough and I braced myself for the impact of his attack.

It didn't come. I looked at her holding his sword opposing his strength with ease. He backed away and smirked. "You the one that created these?" He asked.

She shrugged "maybe" she said slyly. His eyes grew thirstier with lust and sonidod towards her the same with he did to me. "Tsukia!" I yelled out to warn her, surprised at myself for doing so so naturally.

Tsukia smirked not even turning to the direction he was coming at her, blocked his attack, swirled her arm so she would grab all six of his swords in one swing and swung him across the land from us, making him hit the ground 100 feet away at a immense impact.

He got up, anger in his eyes,"Who are you...you're not a Hollow...and a woman...I WILL NOT LET A WOMAN OVERPOWER ME" he yelled out and sonidod back towards again. Tsukia looked unconcerned with his feeble attempt on injuring her.

He appeared next to her and stuck his tongue out, a cero started to form and my eyes widened in concern for her.

She smiled, held out her hand and absorbed the Cero as it came on her, the Cero had disappeared and he stood there dumbfounded. She took a deep breath and punched out right next to his head, his cero fused with her own reiatsu shot out behind him , his eyes widened in shock, so did mines. She took a deep breath and turned her back towards him, walking away.

"Wait! Why didn't you kill me instead?" He shouted out.

Tsukia spoke softly, "I have no reason to kill you."

He growled, "Who are you?"

Tsukia turned to look at him, a stern look on her face, "That doesn't matter"

He snarled at her, "How can I... HOW CAN I BE DEFEATED BY A WOMAN"

He lashed out towards her again, Tsukia blocked his blade with her bare hands, "does it really matter what gender I am, I don't aim to be stronger than all males or something nor am I a devout feminist. I am concerned with only myself and improving my own abilities, don't concern yourself so much on who you beat and how strong you are compared to others, especially demeaning a gender as the inferior, but rather focus on your own capabilities." She pushed his blade against him, making him fall on the ground.

"Could I at least know your name?" He inquired.

She looked at him, "Tsukia " and paused for a moment and softly continued "AkikoArisu..."

He backed away, frightened, "You're ...you're the one that managed to stop the infiltration we had on Soul Society single handedly ...! What... What are you doing here..."

She looked away, "to help these guys get stronger ... I made Hueco Mundo weak , I need to restore balance in its power, see them? " she directed her arms at the hollow humans she created, "I filled their pain and now they're able to control their powers more efficiently."

He stared at her, "can...could you train me as well?" His eyes had an apologetic look, almost pleading towards her.

She smiled, "what's your name?"

"Nnoitra " he replied.

"Yea sure, if you promise to get along with them " she gestured towards us, "and if they approve as well of course"

The others shrugged not really caring. I snarled , "sure gives me time to get back at you"

He smirked at me.

Tsukia walked towards him, being as tall as she was, her arm had to extend to her fullest to reach his towering height.

She was close to him as she hovered her hand over the hole he had in his left eye.

My body burned..., why? Was it because she was close to him...what was this feeling ...

Her body glowed and slowly his hole filled up, his body forming into more humanlike body so that he would only have two arms rather than six.

He stared at her, shocked at his own transformation, taking a moment to soak in the new sensation, "thanks " he said smiling at her.

She backed away, "sure" she said.

"I do have a question though" nnoitra inquired "why haven't you done this to him?" He pointed at me.

Tsukia s facial expression perked up, "he doesn't want me to, he wants to gain power on his own accord rather than be given it, it's admirable isn't it?" She said smiling.

Nnoitra stammered, "I ...I guess so"

Tsukia said back to him, "for now he'll be a good sparring partner for you too , despite not having his hole filled up, he's still stronger than the others , pretty cool huh"

Nnoitra shrugged.

I smirked at him and I proceeded to fight him. Tsukia did her own thing now, reiatsu absorption and control practice is how she gains her strength she said , she heals us every so often when we fought for a while and our energy replenished.

At the end of the day the others retreated into the sand dune with multiple rooms Tsukia had made for us. I followed them but Tsukia stopped me, holding my shoulder blades, "stay with me" she told me, "otherwise nnoitra would be without a room" I looked at her, confused. I thought she liked being alone.

Nnoitra looked at us confused but shrugged and retreated into rest as well.

I followed her down the stairs into her own sand dune. She had made herself a large bed, a room with minor walls separating the area that a hot spring, I don't know how, but she made it work. Minor sand furniture and that was about it.

Her reiatsu glowed around her and from her black v neck tshirt and loose shorts she changed to a long baggy white tshirt and another pair of black clean shorts. She sighed and collapsed on her bed.

"Sorry, filling up another Hollow hole tired me out quickly." She spoke to me.

I came to sit next to her bed, "why'd you do it then?" I asked.

She turned to look at my, her body was so perfectly curved as she laid on her side giving me a cocky smile, "trust me, you'll have fun playing with him" she laid back on her back and snoozed off quickly.

I stared at her for a moment, curled up next to her bed and fell asleep myself.

She was right. Nnoitra was extremely fun to fight against, having Tsukia nearby meant we didn't have to hold back at all, we were both having a lustful fight of violence.

As the days passed and the more attuned I became to her scent, her sleeping patterns, her attitude, her quirkiness, the more... Attached? I felt? Slowly I developed a burning feeling every time she would heal nnoitra , I never felt it before? Why now?

One day when she created her high rock pillar again for meditation I took a break from fighting Nnoitora and followed her up there.

She looked so peaceful but this time she didn't Ask me to join her, she stopped her meditation and stared at me , motioning me to come over. I walked over and sat down in front of her, she sat down with her knees bent facing me also, hugging her knees, staring into my eyes.

I was breath taken, I couldn't speak, or rather, speech wasn't needed, I just looked into those beautiful sparkling violet eyes.

Finally, breaking the silence, she said, "Forgive me if I am being forward for I don't have much knowledge of hollows but...are you able to have emotions of affection?"

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

She looked away for a second, no...don't take your eyes away from me...I begged in my head...her eyes returned to lock onto mines, "I like you" she said softly to me.

I was breath taken , frozen, indescribable emotions that I have never felt before ran through my body , did she take my reaction the wrong way? She sighed in disappointment and started to get up but I put my paw on one of her knee to get her to stay.

"I don't know what affection is but I am attached to you and very attuned to your presence, being near you now, I feel a wave of warm sensations run throughout my body, if these are the feelings you are referring to then yes; I like you too."

She stared at me with such an awed expression, never have I seen her been so surprised about anything ... It was kinda... Cute that she looked like this.

Her face then changed to a cocky smile, "then ...could you kiss me?"

I stared at her, "but how ...I am a..."

She cut me off, bring her face close to mine, "animal...? That's one of the reasons why I like you, your predatory instincts are rather... Sexy. Besides, you've got lips don't you..." She brought her lips closer now just a centimeter apart.

She continued in a soft voice, "and those lips,"... Even closer now, "can touch mine..."

Her cold but silky lips brushed onto mine. My body felt a surge of heat and my mind started racing, instinctively I pounced onto her, knocking her onto the floor and me on top of her, she didn't mind she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and brought our lips tighter together.

Then my body grew hot, really hot, I felt my hollow hole filling up, my form changing, my paws metamorphosing into hands, my lips changing into a size that matched hers.

She pulled away for a second, staring at me , "wow, not bad at all..." She mummered.

I looked at her again confused, she was looking at me funny.

"I didn't do anything I promise , maybe that's what happens when a hollow finds ...love " she chuckled.

I just grinned at her, excited now and smashed my lips onto hers again. She responded with eagerness.

When we let our mouths slightly open for another, our tongues slithered into each other, playing around and exploring the other mouth, tasting every bit...

My newly formed hands dug into her hair, other behind her back, clenching her tightly against me.

She did the same, tightening her grip around me. My body grinded onto hers and she let out a soft moan, the sound drove my body insane. I purred out a growl and I felt myself getting hard... Which made my body tremble in anticipation.

Her movements started to slow, hesitant on my actions. Reluctantly I backed off and stared into her eyes.

She sighed, "you're intoxicating... I'm sorry"

I looked at her confused. She gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

"I can't , unless you want my powers then, feel free to take me" she smiled, "I don't mind"

I was frustrated. She didn't make any sense, "What are you talking about?"

She somehow made black pants from the sand and handed it to me, while looking away. I looked down, blushing, apparently my metamorphosis didn't come with clothes, I quickly put them on.

I was still lying on top of her and started to get up but she pulled me down, keeping me there. "Jeez make up your mind...you said you couldn't"

She smiled, "oh trust me I do ... Very... Badly..," she kissed me again, "but to respect your wishes I'm controlling myself..."

I snorted "hah, my wishes? My wish would be to take you right now then..." I kissed her harshly and she spoke to me from under our kiss, "my powers ...will be transferred to you if you do, Grimmjow , and you don't want power to be handed to you ..."

I stuttered, "what?how is that possible ?then are you saying we can't..."

She chuckled, "we can, one day, if you wish to marry me..."

I got startled, staring at her again , "well I wouldn't mind...one day... But you're right, I wouldn't want you to lose your powers , you bring stronger than me turns me on , but why is that anyway?"

She sighed, "I don't know, maybe it's cuz I'm the heir to something I don't even fully know the details but I was engaged in the soul society you know.., they wanted me to give my powers to the most prominent nobleman there...it was an arranged marriage, I never even had a conversation that lasted ten minutes with him."

I stared wildly at her, "and you were going to let them , him do that freely?" I started to feel my blood boil... Having the thought of my girl being treated like that... My girl ... Heh

She shrugged "power sometimes is a burden... Yea it's great I'm strong but... It upholds a lot of responsibility... And the people of soul society ..." She sighed, " don't believe in a female power figure , wasn't really amped up on the fact I was stronger than the captain commander ..."

I growled, " I'll kill those bastards"

She giggled at me... She never laughed before... She wrapped her arms around my shoulders again, "I'm sorry this is...really unfair to you and extremely selfish of me to want you so badly...I've never felt like this either towards another ...these emotions are as new to you as they are to me..."

I smiled at her grabbing her hand and placing it on my cheek , "what makes me so special," I purred out, making her hands caress my cheek.

"Well for one thing..." She blushed a little, "your 'human' form turned out really...fucking sexy"

I snorted , "is that it"

She chuckled, "no, you're very noble and not a greedy man like many others I've encountered . Just like me you don't want things handed to you , but rather to earn it yourself and I find that trait of yours very alluring…"

I stared at her, "I'm noble?" I smirked.

Tsukia: "in your own sadistic way, yes" she smirked back at me.

I drew my lips closer to hers and whispered with our lips brushing, "and you don't care about the thirst I have for fighting"

She kissed me, "like I said , that part of you is just like me..." She flipped me around so that I was on my back and her on top of me, oh god I was getting aroused again..,"and I love that part of you " she finished as she kissed me deeply and grinded her body against mine with her back arched , god she's such a tease...

She backed off and stood up, pulling up against her and holding onto my shoulders , I held onto her perfect waist. I stared into her eyes again.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to hold back... I just can't... Get enough of you..." She brought her lips next to my neck and brushing her lips up and down before giving me a small nibble ...her touch sent chills down my spine...

"You and me both" I growled out, biting her on the neck, she let out a deep moan ...it made my head spin

"Grimmjow please...I can't hold back if you..." She said moaning, God her moaning out my name was so sexy ...

"AYYY GRIMMJOW WHERE ARE YOU YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH TIME TO REST ALREADY" we heard Nnoitra yelling from below the cliff.

I growled near her ear and she held onto my hands, chuckling, "come" pulling me down the pillar with her.

When we reached the ground Nnoitra stared at me, "what the fuck I thought you said you didn't want power handed to you" the rest of my fracction stared as well.

I growled at him, "it happen automatically you idiot when I..," I stopped suddenly , feeling my face getting red.

Nnoitra looked at my annoyingly "what?! Why the fuck are you blushing you stupid fuck"

I scowled at him and before I could continue Tsukia spoke, "it happened automatically when",... She chuckled, and came in front me my and wrapped her arms around my shoulders , " when he kissed me" I felt my face get super hot when she leaned in to kiss me in front of everyone , I felt all their eyes staring but when her lips touched mines again, my face calmed down, we escaped into our own little world again not caring about our surroundings in the slightest.

When she pulled away I still held her by the waist as she turned around with a relaxed smile on her face.

I couldn't read Nnoitra expression... Was he mad? He began to scowl out, "what the fuck woman you chose him over me..."

Tsukia looked at him with twitching eyebrows and I growled at him.

"What the fuck?" She said confusingly "I asked him to stay with me in my sand dune when you came over get a hint idiot "

Nnoitra stammered back ,"but but you're the only woman that I've met that can actually put up a fight and doesn't act like a total bitch about it"

"Hah" Tsukia snorted out,"give me a break " and rolled her eyes.

Nnoitra made a big fuss, "FINE if I lose the girl at least I'll win the fight"

He charged at me, I let Tsukia go and she moved out of the way expertly for me to block Nnoitora's attack which I did easily, I felt so much more powerful with the hole in my stomach closed up, Nnoitora's eyes widened at my newfound strength .

I smirked at him, "in your dreams buddy"

Nnoitra scowled "fuck you"

And we went, fighting like we do, except now Nnoitora felt awkward asking Tsukia to heal him, I found it funny cuz Tsukia didn't make a big deal out of it like he did, she was just healing so it was whatever to her.

After our kiss she asked me to sleep with her in bed now, it was such a tease but it was really nice... Her toned body against mine as we slept felt like I was sleeping in heaven... I loved it... I love her...

Tsukias POV

The more and more I watch him fight, the more and more I feel attracted towards him...

His movements ... His style... If I hadn't had to control my emotions, are exactly like mines...

When I asked him to stay inside my sand dune with me... I wanted to be closer to him, is that selfish of me to ask?

His body scent fills up the room as I sleep ... It's riveting...

My body has never craved a presence of another like so... The emotions and thirst for him was so hard to handle...

My stomach jittered when he caught meditating again ... I couldn't concentrate with his presence lingering nearby...

Would he be able to return these emotions of attraction towards me? Are hollows even able to have them?

I decided to ask him. He said he did. I've never felt such jubilance from another's speech... Could he kiss me?

I wanted his lips... I wanted him... Human body or not...

His lips didn't fit well in mine but lips were lips regardless ...

And then something magical happened.., he body turned into that of a humans... I don't know why but I was afraid that he thought I would've done that to him..,,

He was rather ecstatic about his transformation... Not for the power but so that he could embrace me in his arms and I onto him ... And those lips... Warm and soft... Felt so perfectly fitted on mines...

And my God did he turn out sexy... His human presence is more attractive than any man I've ever seen in the soul society...

I could feel his manhood now growing... Good and not good...

I told him about my engagement... My power transfers before marriage...

Wow ? A guy like him would be able to hold it in for me? Was he that into me?

I wanted to stare but... I knew then it would be me that wouldn't be able to hold back... Heh.. Fuck I'm horny...? Wow first time to feel like this...

Sigh... Reluctantly I have him a pair of pants... So I'd have less of an urge to rape him... Hah...

God but he started to kiss me again... And now my neck.., I had no idea that I was so sensitive there...

Moaning out his name felt so good... But that probably drove him crazy as his grip on my toughened and he was getting aroused again... Oh god at this rate we'll really...,

Luckily Nnoitra broke us apart, unintentionally... We came down and everyone stared at him, oh yeah, he changed into a sexy fuck I forgot

Wait what ? Nnoitra wanted me too? Since when did that happen ... Whatever he isn't the least bit attractive to me... I treated him the same way but he was more,.., awkward towards me now it was really weird...

But now... I wanted him as much as I could...

How he's able to hold himself back I don't know...

But that body against mine as we sleep.., God I wanted him so badly..., I probably slept wet every night we slept now... Wonder if he was able to tell...

In the end however I realized one thing... I loved him ...


	10. Chapter 10: The Others Are Here

Tsukia: "well... Barragan...let's just say it's something I can do and leave it at that..."

Barragan: "what ?"

Tsukia: "I don't know it's just something that I feel like I can naturally do ..."

The one with huge bat wings spoke: "but the pain he once had , where does it go..."

Tsukia looked at him, cocked her head and replied, "to me, ... ulquiorra... "

Ulquiorra stammered back: "how ...did you know my name?"

Tsukia squinted her eyes at him "I... I don't know ... I just did..." And Tsukia body glowed purple, not needing to be at a close distance to ulquiorra and he automatically changed into a more human like form.

Ulquiorra stared at her... In his mind he was thinking... Was she...?

The one looking shark like spoke: "how can you handle the pain so easily, the pain rings everyday in a hollows mind... Do you not feel it ? "

Tsukia mummered her reply, still staring at ulquiorra : " no I feel it, all of the ones that have filled the pain in I feel the pain for them in my head..."

The shark replied: "does it not bother you , it's hard for me to handle even one but you are handling the pain of 10 now"

Tsukia looked at her: "nine..."

She replied: "but there are ..."

Tsukia: "I can't feel Grimmjow's his human form was achieved thru... More atypical circumstances ... What is your name dear?"

She replied: "Halibel"

Tsukia smiled at her: "that you for your concern my dear but the pain doesn't bother me..." She moved close to Halibel and reached out her arm once again and glowed golden ... Hallibels body formed into a human and a black body suit on her body now, her hollow armor crumbling apart ...

Harribel's eyes widened at Tsukia..."thank... Oh thank you ..." Hallibel sighed a relief her voice almost cracking... Her movement looked like she wanted to hug Tsukia ...

Tsukia knew her intentions and wrapped her arms around her, "it's ok, i know how you feel now..." She moved back, now you're strong, improve your skills and make me proud

Halibel looked at her with happiness , "yes...thank you"

Szayelaporro : "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME I WANT TO LOOK FABULOUS TOO"

Tsukia chuckled and did the same to him and stark, the most human looking one who had told Tsukia her name .

After starrk changed he examined Tsukia , she looked at him weirdly ... Starrk smirked: "do I get a hug too?"

Tsukia glared at him but was cut off by Grimmjow's angered voice : "in your dreams buddy"

Starrk looked at him annoyingly : "ok calm down jeez what's it to you anyway"

Grimmjow growled at him and moved next to Tsukia : "off my girl buddy "

Tsukia smirked amused by his possessive reactions, same goes for the others that were watching .

Barragan: "you developed attachment to a hollow?" He questioned Tsukia

Tsukia chuckled : "you could call it that"

Barragan: "how amusing"

Tsukia: "more than just attachment, I love him"

Barragan: "and he, as a hollow , are able to return such emotions?"

Tsukia: "that was how his formed turned human and his hole filled up"

Barragan: "interesting..."

Ulquiorra : "so if I defeat him, does that mean I earn you as my mate instead .." He said coldly, charging a cero at Grimmjow directly .

Tsukia moved in front of ulquiorra and caught his hand that was forming a cero, stopped it, and punched him in the face with her other, sending him back a good amount of distance before he was knocked against the ground, hearing a crack that was his back breaking.

Tsukia looked at him coldly: "that's not how it works smartass "

Ulquiorra looked at her, in awe, and her sheer strength . She was still glaring at him not noticing the others surprised at her brutality as well.

Szayelaporro : "Tsukia my dear may I ask, how are you going to train us?"

Tsukia looked at him: "you will fight each other, constantly, building your knowledge with different fighting styles and gaining endurance, if there is anything notable I need to say, I will point it out to you and instruct you on it."

Szayelaporro : "but won't we tire out? Or not heal back fast enough?"

Tsukia looked at him for a moment: "I can heal and restore energy you lost I an instant but now that I think about it it might get tedious to constantly heal constantly so..."

Tsukia took a deep breath and everyone watched her intensely, her body glowed golden and she whispered : "release, dragon d'or"

Her hair turned into a long beautiful golden flowing hair , a golden sleeveless robe appeared on top of golden warrior suit underneath , crop top, armored with shorts and long boots armored with dragon designs . The robe flowed like a cape and a golden dragon tattoo formed on her right arm, with three spirals across her wrist , having contracted one spiral from four when she had called out the realease. On the other hand was a long golden fingerless glove that had dragon designs embedded on it as well. She wore earrings of a dragon and a necklace with a charm of a golden diamond on her neck.

The ground opened up in front of her, ten ft wide, twenty feet long, eight feet deep. Golden waters formed into it as Tsukia bent down so her hand would touch the waters as it flowed up, fusing her reiatsu with it, causing a massive golden flash , then subsiding to a beautiful large pool of warm golden water sparkling on the surface.

Everyone's eyes were widened ... Tsukia spoke: "healing waters..., jump in it and your energy will be replenished and your wounds will heal."

Barragan : "what is that form?"

Tsukia: " oh, it's my Quincy form do to speak"

Barragan mummered: "I see..."

Tsukia caught a sight of Halibel staring at her necklace and Tsukia turned towards her amused by her fascination.

Tsukia smiled At her: "do you like it?" She asked Halibel motioning to her necklace.

Halibel looked at her startled, not realizing Tsukia had noticed her gaze: "I..."

Tsukia took the necklace off of her and put it around Halibel. "Here" Tsukia said to her, "I don't need it"

Halibel stared at her and Tsukia smiled back, "thank you " she whispered to Tsukia .

"Mm.." Tsukia hummed, her golden hair and clothing faded away, the dragon on her arm contracted one spiral and her hair changed backed to black and a shorter length and her clothing back to the black tank and shorts.

Sazallaporro eyed Tsukia curiously, "what if i wanted to fight you Tsukia"

Tsukia looked at him blankly, "Do you really want to?"

Sazallaporro : "well I don't doubt you're stronger than me but I honestly have faith that if I used my technique on you ,... Even you would deter from it..."

Tsukia scoffed : "do what you want I'll wait until you're done"

Sazallaporro: "what really? You'll just stand there and let me do what I want?" He was shocked.

Tsukia: "well if I fight back you'll never be able to pull off your technique now are you ?" She smirked at him.

Sazzelapporro : "tch" he immediately consumed Tsukias body with one of his flower buds and created a doll out of Tsukia as she slithered out from his bud, landing gracefully and sighing while cleaning herself off with her own reiatsu

Grimmjow got worried but Tsukia smiled at him to assure she was fine, sazzelapporro glared at Tsukia, pulled the doll apart, revealing little parts of a human body inside, he picked up a piece labeled "tendon de Achilles", and broke it in half

Tsukias ankle went snap, but her expression was unchanged , and in an instant the Miko piece in sazzelapporro' s hand reverted to a whole piece again.

Sazzelapporro : "wha..." He said in shock, breaking the piece on half again. Same thing happened. Frustrated, he did it again, fourth, fifth. Tsukia only continued to smirk at him.

Sazzelapporro: "Fine! Take this then!" He took at a heart shaped piece and bursted it to pieces . Tsukia closed her eyes for a moment , took a deep breath, and reopened her eyes, smirking again at Sazzelapporro .

Sazzelapporro : "Why?! WHY ISNT IT WORKING"

Tsukia chuckled : "it is working, it just has no effect on me."

Sazzelapporro : "but you should at least feel the pain! It's one thing if you heal immediately but you act as if nothing happened"

Tsukia glared at him: "oh I feel the pain..." She smirked "but the pain has no effect on me...if I enjoy the pain..."

Sazzelapporro : "wha..."

Tsukia chuckled deeply, "now then...ill make more sand dune homes... You guys can play...just use the hot spring to heal yourselves ..." She walked away to do her own thing while the others stared at her walking off . She motioned Halibel to follow her and she did eagerly .

Sazzelapporro : "that's quite a girl you got there... Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow: "humph" grinning

Sazzelapporro : "I wonder if you're just as strong as her..."

Grimmjow : "him nowhere as strong as her but that doesn't mean I can't beat you to a pulp, you bastard."

Sazzelapporro smirked extending a bud towards him to consume him, Grimmjow immediately fired a cero to blow up the bud .

Grimmjow growled at him, "difference is I'm not nice enough to let you do what you want with me" and pounced onto him.

Sazzelapporro : "tch." He defended himself. The rest followed suit, fighting with each other and using Tsukias waters whenever their wounds were too severe, everyone except starrk ulquiorra and Barragan were fighting and enjoying themselves who were mostly observing and enjoying themselves that way.

Grimmjow had tried to provoke ulquiorra to fight many times and would very rarely give in but when he did he was suprised every time Grimmjow put up quite a bit of a fight with him.

As Tsukia was making sand dune homes for the rest of them, she was conversating with Halibel.

Tsukia: I commend you, you know.

Halibel: what?

Tsukia: As far as I Know about the life of a hollow , it's hard for a female to survive past even a menos grande, and you've made it to a Vasto Lordes.

Halibel blushed : "you're much more powerful than me though... You're the great one"

Tsukia chuckled: "don't compare yourself to me or anyone else, as long as you make yourself proud that's all that matters"

Halibel : "...thank you"

Tsukia started making a sand dune home disconnected from the others, a rather large one, and closer to her own, she asked Halibel: "this big enough for you?"

Halibel: "oh uh... I can't stay with you ?"

Tsukia stammered a bit: "oh well uh..., Grimmjow stays with me so... Yeah..."

Halibel flushed red: "oh sorry I didn't know, my apologies"

Tsukia : "heh don't worry about it it's not what you're thinking either"

Halibel: "wha?"

Tsukia: "I can't sleep with him, well I can, but my powers will transfer over to him if we do"

Halibel: "and he's willing to not take advantage of that?"

Tsukia smiled : "that's why I love him... Heh ..."

Halibel: "but will you ever be able to...?"

Tsukia: "just until if he decides he wants to marry me"

Halibel: "and you want to?"

Tsukia paused for moment then spoke looking gravely at Halibel: "I grew up as a merciless cold hearted killer in the soul society , taking anything that will satisfy the power I craved for myself, even after becoming a captain I had no respect for authority and did mainly what I pleased. It wasn't until the announcement of an arranged marriage with a nobleman that got me questioning where I really belonged , I felt betrayed by the dimension of which I called home. No one really caught my interest other than a certain few captains who knew I'm both a SHINIGAMI and a Quincy who helped me keep my temper down..."

" when I was sent here, however, after almost caught being murdered by soul society, my will to live was shattered. He was the first I met, along with his friends, they spared my life and I decided to help to gain strength to restore power to the Hueco Mundo."

"Of course at first I thought nothing of him, but it did interest me that he was the first I've met that didn't want power handed to them but rather to go thru the hardship and endurance it took to gain power on your own. The more I watched him fight, the more I admired the determination and will he had that is oh so similar to my own ."

" slowly I grew emotions towards him I've never experienced before I don't know if o have the right to call it love but I haven't had an attraction to someone so strongly before, not have I really cared about an individual like him"

Halibel: "and him...?"

Tsukia chuckled: "frankly I Don't know what he sees in me ... I was honestly suprised the feeling was mutual between us"

Grimmjow overheard the last part walking in saying: "what's there not to like" he said with a grin and hugging Tsukia from the back making Tsukia giggle softly, Halibel watched blushing, Grimmjow continued: "I have the strongest and most beautiful woman In the world" kissing Tsukia on the neck.

Tsukia said with laughter: "aren't you suppose to be fighting"

Grimmjow: "I missed you.. I like it when you're there" turning her around to kiss her.

Tsukia chuckled softly: "ok ok I'm almost done" kissing him back "I'm be there shortly ok?"

Grimmjow grinned: "you better" he said mischievously before sonidod got away and giving her another soft kiss

Halibel stood there blushing as Tsukia turned to see her: "what's wrong" she asked Halibel.

Halibel: "nothing it's just ... That must be nice, sharing an attraction like that with someone "

Tsukia : "yeah it is, I never would have imagined I would have them "

Halibel looked away solemnly.

Tsukia giggled: "don't worry maybe one day, you too" hugging her "come lets go join the others"

Halibel smiled at her and they sonidod to join the rest


End file.
